Time Again to Rise Up
by C.A. Crest
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was one of the nation's most important founding fathers that history almost forgot. Alex Hathaway is a college kid in the year 2018 who keeps running into people who think they know him, but they must be crazy. Basically a story about the founding fathers and company reincarnated as modern college kids/teachers. They all remember their past lives, all but Alex.
1. A New Man

**Author's Note: Okay so I just wanted to make a few things clear before we dive into the story. This is a reincarnation fic. I don't think I'm going to do any gender swapping, but I am doing some mild name changes for the characters. This is going to happen during college years so I'm making Alexander, John, Lafayette, Hercules, and Eliza freshmen. Aaron, Madison, Jefferson, and Angelica are sophomores. Peggy is a high school senior. Washington will be the history professor and debate club advisor. King George will be in this fic, not sure where yet, but no he is not evil. A dick probably, but not evil. Now that's out of the way I will advise you that this will have mature content and language, you've been warned. And finally, I do not own anything by the work of Lin Manuel Miranda, I'm borrowing historical characters, and the plot line is mine. Enjoy!**

 _~Alexander Hamilton~_

" _Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned, our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain. Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain."_

The breeze of a New York fall shifted the air around him. Leaves danced at his feet as his hair tried to fly away on the wind but was held firm in his hair tie. Looking around he took in the not so distant sight of the large looming skyscrapers and sounds of traffic that defined New York from anywhere else. Yes, this state was unlike any other, but New York City itself? It might as well be a different planet entirely. A city always awake, always on the go, always improving, always…always rising up! A place that seemed made for him and somewhere, for the first time, he felt he could actually make a life for himself in. Mainly because in many ways there was nothing here that even held the slightest trace of familiarity of his first home. And what had been left after the disaster of said home, both physically and emotionally. He still remembered the hurricane. Six years later and the nightmares about that one horrible night are just as vivid as ever.

*Flashback*

 _The island of Nevis was just a tiny speck of place in the Caribbean, barely enough of a spot to warrant tourism like the bigger islands. St. Croix was a small town, it was a place of a population which numbered around three thousand and where people knew each other well. People didn't have much there as poverty was rampant and the school system was hardly worthy of such a name, but it did its best and the children knew how to read, write, and do basic math. Those who wanted to learn more had to learn from someone else, relatives or tutors. The former being limited by said person's own intelligence and the latter a rarity given the poor economy. It was a burden for those who were too intelligent and yet couldn't afford a better education._

 _Alexander Hathaway was one such boy. He read more and wrote faster than the other children in his neighborhood and people noticed. "Crazy" they called him and "Insane" just because he wanted to know as much as he could. And his mother wanted that for him too. His mother had been a beautiful woman, smart too, and had been married to his father up until the bastard left them when Alex was just six years old. His mother had to take on two jobs just for them to get by and, as rumor had it, slept around to make any extra money. They called her a whore and Alex, even as a child, had gotten into fist fights with any kid who dared call her that in front of him. His mother was his hero, teaching him French even when she was exhausted from working all day. He loved her and to him she was the world._

 _Then she got sick when he was only twelve. The local doctor, Dr. Powell, had diagnosed her with cancer when Alex was only eleven. He told them that the cancer had developed too quickly for treatment to cure it and that she didn't have more than a year at most. It was the only time Alex had ever seen his mother cry. She was a strong woman who took whatever life threw at her and brushed it off. She hadn't cried when her husband had left her, not when she lost her job at one of the few stores the town offered, and had remained dry eyed whenever people openly insulted her about her lot in life. So, seeing her sob into her hands at the news devastated him. It made him feel utterly helpless to know he wouldn't be able to save the one person who loved him. Alex thought his life couldn't get any worse._

 _Then the hurricane came knocking at the island's door not even seven months later. No one had been prepared for the ruin it would bring. The rain fell in buckets from the sky and caused the ocean to rise and flood the streets. The wind was loud and even with the windows and doors closed it made no difference. Alex spent the night huddled in his mother's bed as water came into the apartment. His mother had been bedridden for about a month as she was so weak. But even as sick and exhausted as she was, she still wrapped her arms around him, murmuring soothing words in both Spanish and French trying to sooth him. It reminded him of when he was still small and she would tell him stories to chase away nightmares._

 _It was when the eye of the hurricane passed over the island did her words fade entirely. For just a moment there was nothing but silence. No rain thrashing against the roof, no wind howling at the door, but there was no sound from his mother either. Alex wasn't stupid. He knew even as he screamed for her to wake up, still wrapped in her final embrace that she would never wake up again. He was alone for the first time in his life._

 _Then the rest of the storm came, but he didn't even notice as he screamed through his tears._

 _The aftermath of the hurricane was the worst time of his life, but it also had brought him an opportunity he never had dared to dream of. With any storm of course came news reporters from the mainland wanting to squeeze out any kind of story they could. It had been one such reporter that had approached Alex as he sat on the rubble that used to be the small food store where he bought the meager groceries they could afford. He had been writing in a notebook his mother had gifted him on his tenth birthday, one he treasured and only wrote important things in, when a woman held a voice recorder to his face._

 _"Hey kid! Anything to say about the storm? What's your story?" she asked._

 _He looked up at her for a moment, his face felt numb. Well, he had felt numb all over since his mother was buried. He held up one finger to her as he focused back on the paper, his pen dancing across the page. When he had finished, he tore it out carefully and gave it to her. The woman looks confused but took the page. He watched as her eyes scrolled down the paper and were wide by the end of it._

 _"Did you write all of this? By yourself?" her voice held a tone of disbelief and wonder. He only nodded. "Do you mind if we use this for our paper? We'll give you full credit for it if you do, this is what we've come here looking for."_

 _Frankly he didn't care as the letter she held in her hand was something he meant to burn later anyway. It was a letter to his father, one never meant to be sent even if he knew where to send it, that explained his life since he left. The hardships of his mother, the harshness of reality shown so often to a small child, and of course capping it all off with the storm and its damage. It was his life summed up in a letter practically telling his father not to come back. It was too late now. Of course it was what reporters like her were looking for, stories to twist and manipulate into some sob story for people to read over their morning breakfast. Why not let her have it? No one would remember it later anyways. She probably was just in disbelief that a boy of twelve knew such words and could spin them to his liking._

 _Alex stood from the debris with his notebook in hand and nodded once again to her as he turned to leave. Before he had gotten far the woman reached for his arm._

 _"Wait! I need to know. What's your name kid?"_

 _He didn't even look at her. "Alexander Hathaway. My name is Alexander Hathaway."_

 _And that one interaction sent everything in motion. Hardly a week after the reporter had talked to him that he was told he would be sent to the mainland to be put into the foster system. That had punched him in the gut. He always dreamed of leaving St. Croix and making a name for himself elsewhere, but the foster system?! The hellish stories passed around by the other children on the island made him shiver. It was true that he had a grandparent that once came from America before winding up here on the island, but it was shocking that that one connection gave him a pass to enter the country. Still, what kind of future could an orphaned immigrant have in the American foster system?_

 _Apparently, the islanders thought the same thing. Two days before he was to be sent off on a boat his old neighbor, Ms. Delany, had brought him a thick envelope. Inside was more money than Alex had ever seen! He had questioned her about it with shocked eyes and if they were a little watery, she didn't comment on it._

 _"For your future Alexander. That was collected from everyone. You go get your education and make something of yourself young man, it's what your mother would have wanted. But don't forget where you came from, you hear me?"_

 _Without thinking he threw his arms around the woman's middle and squeezed. That was the one and only hug he had ever given anyone who wasn't his mother._

 _The day he left the island, as he stood on the boat, he looked over the island that had been his world his whole life. It looked so small now that he was leaving. Only when the boat pulled away and the island was lost from his sight did he turn away, looking forwards. They would land in Florida and then a plane would take him to New York City where he be put into the foster program. He had been scared, but also excited._

 _Because in New York he could be a new man._

*End of Flashback*

Now here was standing in front of large iron gates surrounded by a low stone wall. It was the north entrance to the King's College campus, where he had been accepted on a scholarship. Six years of being bounced around more foster homes than he cared to count throughout the state and the short teen had finally gotten free. Free of the endless fake smiles, honest frowns, abusive words, and, more than often, abusive hands as well. Sure, some of the foster homes weren't nearly as bad as the old stories told on the island lead to believe, but one or two were even worse. The better homes were still filled with other kids who didn't understand him and wanted nothing to do with him, same for the adults in charge. The worst ones though, well, they had left scars. Mentally, physically, and emotionally they were there and would probably never go away.

Alex knew he was a smart person and never let anyone think otherwise. In school he knew his top-notch brain would be his ticket to achieving his dreams. And oh, the dreams he has, an immigrant making a difference by leaving his fingerprints on this country politically. With high goals in mind he always strived for perfection and when he did anything he always excelled. His skills with a pen and paper (and when the school had a good budget a computer and printer) were undeniable.

Of course, with all that knowledge and thirst to stand out came fights and confrontations. He got into arguments with teachers because he would point out their mistakes or make comments on better ways to do things. They of course didn't appreciate how he always went overboard with his homework or projects. But really? What was an extra page or two on an essay when he had so much to say? Well the teachers had issues with it, but it never stopped him from doing it again.

The other kids never liked him because he was so far ahead. Always reading chapters ahead in textbooks or even different books entirely if he finished the textbook. He had always had the homework done and ready to had in long before anyone else and his projects took top spot and grade. Then there were the bullies that would make fun of him for being so short, for his accent, for his tan skin color, for looking younger than he was, and for basically being not white and not American. He had to learn to fight quickly because he was never going to slow down for anyone else's sake. It wasn't his fault they were all so stupid.

Readjusting his backpack over his shoulder and the duffle bag in his hand he marched through the gates onto campus. First things first, he had to get to his dorm and settled into his room. The only problem was his acceptance letter hadn't come with a map of the large campus. And this particular college didn't really believe in pre term orientation. Nope, everything got explained first day of the semester in lieu of actual classes. Idiots. What moron was put in charge of freshmen orientation? Did no one bother to think that new students might not know where to go or who to talk to before hand? Looking around the sprawling grounds he noticed a table set up on the lawn to his left. It was set out under a large red canopy tent with signs saying 'NEW STUDENTS REGISTRATION'. Well then. Problem solved somewhat. Maybe someone at the administration level wasn't a complete idiot. He turned and headed over.

"Excuse me." He said as he came to stand in front of one of the tables, they were in alphabetical order, and this one had 'H' hanging off the front. The guy standing there looked to be a few years older than himself. Probably an upperclassman. He was tall, much taller than himself and twice as wide with muscle. He assumed the upperclassman was a sports player. "I'm looking for my dorm, but I don't know where it is."

The guy, his name tag easier to see now that he was closer read 'Jackson', smiled. "Hey no problem, that's what I'm here for. Can I get your name?" he smiled at Alex as he picked up a clipboard full of names.

"Hathaway. Alexander Hathaway."

Jackson ran down the list and eventually checked something off. "Alright Alex it looks like you're in the Franklin Quad dorm. It's on the west side of campus."

"Okay, which way to the west side?" Alex asked as he turned and tried to figure it out by the sun's position.

Jackson just smiled. "We actually have a student advisor here to guide you to your dorm. Lucky for you most of the other students arrived in the last two days so he'll be free to help you at your own pace. He's a sophomore so he'll know where to take you and you can ask any questions. He's right over there."

Looking to where Jackson was pointing, Alex saw another guy. This one looked to be his age, but of course taller. He had dark skin and hair that was so closely shaved to his head he almost looked bald.

"His name is Aaron Burns, he'll take care of you. Oh, and welcome to King's College!" he bid Alex goodbye as he turned to the next person to make their way over to the table.

Alex moved away and made his way over to his guide to be. The guy, Aaron, had his back to him as he talked to a girl with curly hair and a bright smile. Alex stepped up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burns, sir?"

 **Author's Note: Alright so that's it for my first chapter! Let me know what you think of the introduction to what I know is a grand adventure for Alexander Hathaway. If you have any questions or have a comment, please leave a review. I hope to have my next chapter out by Wednesday. Thanks for reading!**

 **Final Edit 5/15/18**


	2. Old Friend Anew

**Author's Note: Hello again my fellow HamPeeps! I'm going to keep this short so we can get back to the story. I don't own anything from the wonderous mind of Lin Manuel Miranda, but I am borrowing historical figures and creating my own storyline. Enjoy!**

 _~ Aaron Burr, Sir? ~_

" _While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice. Talk less. Smile more. Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for."_

"Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burns, sir?"

The taller boy seemed to go stone still and didn't turn around to face him. Alex thought that maybe Burns just didn't like being touched by strangers. He understood that. Especially after his own experiences living with the Davenports a couple years back. Even now he still didn't want _anyone_ so much as poke him. And for a moment he thinks he might have just screwed up this meeting. Fortunately, there was only a moment of silence before Burns finally looked over his shoulder. While his face was sent in an impassive stare, he could tell that something had shaken the older student.

"That depends. Who's asking?"

Alex mentally gathers himself and sticks his hand out. "Oh, well, sure, sir. I'm Alexander Hathaway. I'm at your service, sir. I've been looking for you."

Burns finally turns towards him fully and his face only gets paler as he looks Alex up and down. His lip twitches slightly as he takes Alex's hand and gives it a quick shake before releasing it.

"I'm getting nervous." Now that made Alex not only nervous himself, but also weary. He really didn't want to get on anyone's bad side before his first official day at college. That he would at least try to put off until classes started. And he especially didn't want to make the guy who would be showing him to his dorm uncomfortable.

"Sir, I heard your name from Jackson over there. He tells me you can show me to my dorm in Franklin Quad?" Alex sure hoped so or he was going to have to randomly walk around until he found it himself. Then he noticed that the girl was still standing there and remembered the manners his mother instilled in him at a young age. He held his hand out to her with a small smile. "Forgive me, I've been talking this whole time and still haven't asked your name."

Her eyes shifted to Aaron Burns for a moment before resting on him. With that same bright smile she took his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you, I'm Thea Barton, Aaron here is my friend and all around pain in my butt." She winked at him and Alex knew instantly he was going to get along well with her if they ever met again.

"Well would it be rude of me to steal him for a bit? I mean, I don't mind if you come along, but I have to find my dorm or I'll be sleeping outside tonight."

She shook her head and waved to Aaron as if dismissing him. "Nah, I just stopped by to make sure he wasn't scaring the newbies like yourself, I have to get to work anyway. If you're ever at the campus bookstore look for me. I work there most nights and know all the fun to be had in this place."

While he knew she wasn't implying anything but just being friendly, he could also see Burns' eyes widen a bit. Huh, maybe these two had a history. Barely interesting, but noted for future reference. "I'll be sure to stop by then. It was nice meeting you Thea."

"You too Alexander. I'll see you later Aaron and be nice!" she said in a mock stern manner before walking away.

Alex could feel a slight tension and decided to break it then and there. "Is she that nice to everyone? I couldn't imagine being that nice to everyone. Would wear me out." He joked and that seemed to help as Burns' shoulders relaxed a bit. "So are we going to find my dorm or just stand here in awkwardness?" That made Burns fidget.

"Yes, of course. Let's get you there so you can settle in." Burns turns and starts leading them on a stone path that lead deeper into campus. For a city like N.Y.C there was a lot of green on campus. While Alex had always loved the look and feel of big cities, he also could appreciate nature. As long as he didn't have to stay in it too long.

"So, tell me Alexander, what are you majoring in?" Burns asks as they navigate around students and buildings alike. But he always kept stealing glances at him, as though he was looking to make sure Alex hadn't vanished on him or wondered off. It was both weird and comforting to him that someone would care enough to make sure he hadn't lost his guide.

"I'm double majoring in Law and Political Science. Law because I someday wish to become a lawyer. Creating new laws and getting rid of old ones that do nothing to help others is of great interest to me. Defending what we have is important. I was debating law or literature. Literature because I find that expressing myself with a pen and paper is one of the best ways to get my opinion across and if I can get my works published than I can get others to share my thoughts and ideals easier than just debating with them in person. Although I'm not saying I don't enjoy doing that, in fact, I plan to join the debate club here and hopefully change a few minds in the process. But I came to a decision that I don't have to major in literature to do those things, so I decided on law.

As for politics, well, I know the only way to really change the ways things are you either need a war or you need politicians who will strive for change. And seeing as we don't have much of the former going on, I'll have to settle on the latter." Alex finished and takes a deep breath. He looks at Burns who had stopped walking and was staring at him with a mixture of horror and amusement. For a moment Alex wonders if he had said too much for such a simple question. Then again, he did nothing by half and certainly didn't do anything simple.

"That's, really interesting Alexander. I myself am studying political science and happen to be a part of the debate club as well." They start walking again, a group of taller buildings were coming into view. "I think you'll fit right in, but while we're talking let me give you some free advice. Talk less."

Alex eyes snap to Burns' in an instant. "What?" Was he really being told to 'shut up' by a guy he just met?

"Smile more." Burns continues as if he hadn't spoken. In fact, he gets the feeling Burns was looking for something as he said those words but wasn't finding it in Alex. "Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for."

Alex's eyebrows rose in disbelief. Was he really hearing this from a guy who claimed to be in the debate club? A club specifically designed where you had to make your opinion known and then had to argue for it? "You can't be serious. That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

Burns shrugs as they finally approach the double doors of one of the larger buildings in the area. A sign on the door said "Franklin Quad" and Burns holds one door open for Alex. "Fools who run their mouths often wind up causing a lot of trouble. For themselves and for others."

Alex rolls his eyes and makes his way past the doors. "Trouble? This is college, the worst thing that will happen is that I punch someone or get punched by someone. Trouble is but a small price to pay for something much larger than ourselves don't you think?" And before Burns can say anything else, Alex turns to look at him with hard eyes. "More importantly Burns, confrontation is always imminent. Especially when dealing with important developments and diverse ideals. And when facing opposition on those fronts one has to take a side and see it through or what is the point of believing in something at all? If you stand for nothing Burns then what will you fall for?"

Burns just looks at Alex with slight shock and doesn't offer anything back to him. So, in that moment of non-response Alex takes his chance to approach the woman sitting behind the desk in the lobby. "Excuse me Miss, but I'm here to get my dorm room assignment."

The woman, who has short blond hair and much too red lipstick, smiles at him and asks for his name. After checking her list, she hands him a key and a list of rules that applied to the dorms. Nothing too bad Alex thinks, just regular stuff like no smoking inside the rooms, alcohol was banned from the campus, but especially in dorms, no loud music after ten…so just really boring rules. Yay. Taking his key which showed his room number he heads back to Burns who has seem to recover form their conversation.

"So, what number did you get?"

Taking a peek at the given number he holds up his key. "Room 776. That's got to be the top floor."

Burns mumbles something under his breath at the information, but Alex can't make it out. Instead Burns just sighs "Afraid so. But at least you won't have to worry about noisy neighbors above you. However, you might want to get used to a little noise around you."

"Why?"

"Well it just so happens I know the other guys that have been assigned to your room. They arrived on the first day of move in. However, I've actually known them long before. They're friends with the younger siblings of a classmate of mine."

They got on an elevator that was thankfully empty as Alex always hated having to be stuck inside a cramped place with so many strangers. "You know them? What are they like?"

"Ah ah, no spoilers. But trust me, I think you will get along well with them. They're like you, unique, they stand out."

Alex gives a short laugh. "You think I stand out?"

"Hard not to with an personality like yours." Burns shrugged his shoulders before continuing. "It's a good thing Alexander." he clarified.

"Alex."

Burns blinks at him confused. "What?"

"Call me Alex. Friends don't use full names."

"So, we're friends?" Burns asks carefully. Like he can't believe that Alex would want to be associated with him at all let alone be friends. This guy was acting strange, but he himself was strange wasn't he?

Alex shrugs. "Sure, why not? You've been the most interesting conversation I've had in almost three years and we just met fifteen minutes ago. Just imagine what we'll have to talk about when given more time. They will be the talks of legends, just you wait! And, I don't know, you feel like someone I should know, someone I should be friends with." He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, maybe he overstepped. "I mean, I know that sounds weird but there you go."

The elevator doors finally open as they reach the top floor. Stepping out he looks up and down one hallway then the other before taking the hall to the right, Burns right behind him.

"No, it doesn't sound weird Alex. I would like us to be friends, so call me Aaron." They come up on the last door in the hall which holds a little metal plate that reads "776" but someone had tapped a piece of paper to the front of it with the number one, so it looks like "1776".

"Those idiots." Bur-Aaron groans as he drags his hand down his face. "Sorry about that, it's a joke, they make bad puns and stuff all the time. Don't let it bother you."

Alex just shrugs and put his key into the lock.

Here goes nothing.

*~*Hamilton is my Jamilton*~*

When Aaron Burns was twelve years old, he had dreams about things that no one his age should have had. He dreamed of a life that wasn't his but felt like it was. He dreamed about a war and all the blood and tears that came from it. He dreamed about a beautiful woman that he knew but also didn't. And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't quite place her name, but knew he loved her all the same. He dreamed about a little girl who looked very much like the woman from before. He dreamed of meeting the famous people he had only read about in school. People like George Washington and Thomas Jefferson. And he could honestly say that as much as the dreams scared him a bit, they mostly excited him. But then there were the nightmares. These weren't about the war or the blood or the dead people that had fallen in battle. No, they were always the same one on repeat. About him, as an older man, holding a gun and shooting another man. Killing him, watching him fall to ground, and hearing the world crash with him. Aaron would wake up screaming every time.

It was only when he turned sixteen did everything slide into place in his head. After one nasty nightmare about the man he shot did he wake up covered in sweat, but not screaming. No. This time he was shaking, but not with fear, with realization. He had lived before a long, long time ago. His name had been Aaron back then too, but his last name had been Burr not Burns. And he had killed his friend/enemy Alexander Hamilton in a duel. A duel which Alexander had forfeited by shooting to the sky. He had cried hard that night but refused to do so again. Sure, he mourned the loss of his past life and his family, but this was his life now. His second chance.

For the rest of his years in high school he kept watch, looking for anyone who seemed to be just as in place but lost like he was. He found no one and accepted the fact he might be in this new world utterly alone. After a while he convinced himself that maybe this was a punishment for his past sins. Born again but doomed to be alone in it. He tried to bury the depression and sadness and focus on the here and now. He loved his parents, he did well in school, and eventually was accepted into King's College in his hometown of N.Y.C.

It was at freshmen orientation that he literally ran into one Angelica Skylar.

 _The_ Angelica Skylar, no matter the changes, he would have recognized her anywhere. In this time and pace she had light caramel colored skin and bronze curls that could make any girl jealous. She was still striking in both appearance and attitude. They had ended up together on the floor of a hallway one afternoon when he got shoved into her hard by a passing group of people. As he moved to help her up, she slapped his hand away. And for a moment his heart gave a little hope, just a little, that she knew who he was.

And Angelica, never one to disappoint, openly glared at him. "You still disgust me Burr."

He couldn't help it. He laughed hard and loud. Not caring for who might have been watching them. He laughed so long that he didn't notice when his laughs had turned to sobs. Or that Angelica's glare had turned softer. He definitely didn't notice that she had an arm around him and was guiding him to one of the emptier hallways. Only when she had him sitting against a wall, arm still wrapped loosely around his shoulders did he manage to calm himself.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I thought I was the only one. That- "he coughed, trying to get his voice back to normal "that there would never be anyone else."

She pulled her arm back and placed it around her pulled up knees instead. "Well I can tell you right now that is certainly not the case."

"Your sisters?" he guessed. Whatever force brought them back wouldn't be so cruel as to separate the three sisters. Impossible. So if there was one, the other two wouldn't be far behind.

"Yep. Still my sisters in this life too and they remember. But not just them, Eliza met three of the four idiot quartet at her high school. They remember too."

His heart beat loudly in his chest, maybe…

"Alexander?"

Her frown deepened and her glare returned. "No. And speaking of him, he might have done some horrible things to my sister, he might have made the world's dumbest decisions with that bitch Reynolds, and he might have willingly gone to that death duel, but make no mistake Burr." she got right into his face. "I'm still pissed you killed him."

"I'm sor- "she slapped his face. Hard. He was just thankful that the hallway had emptied and no one was there to see it.

"I don't care that you're sorry! Sorry doesn't change things! You took my sister's husband away from her, stole him from his kids. Whatever failures he had as a man and as a husband, he was a damn good father and his kids deserved to have him longer! So I'm going to stay mad as long as I damn well please." Aaron lowered his head in shame, he couldn't blame her for her hatred of him. "However, it was another life, and I'll forgive you eventually. Until then, you're on my shit list. Get used to it."

And that had been the beginning of their weird friendship. They hung out every so often, not as dates though and she had made that outright clear the first time. Mostly they went to study together, ate meals in the mess hall, and listened to music in her room a lot. It was because of that last one he met one of her roommates. Thea Barton, or as he had known her, his wife Theodosia, was here. And that was the start of their friendship that would lead to more. Aaron could honestly say all those years of being alone were worth it now that he had met her again. This time there was no husband to stand in their way of being together, no boyfriend either. And he was going to get it right this time around with her.

Of course all of this good news had to come with a little bad. Angelica told her sisters about him, and they in turn passed the information to John Laurens (Lawrence), Hercules Mulligan (McCannon), and Lafayette who somehow managed to be born yet again with the same hideously long name. It was right before his first spring break as a college student that Angelica stopped by his dorm room and told him to pack a bag. He was going with her (though she never asked and wouldn't accept that he had planned on going home for the week) and staying at her place to re-meet everyone.

He thought the most difficult part would be explaining to his parents why he was ditching them and then explained that he was NOT spending the week with his girlfriend because Angelica was just a FRIEND. Not to mention if said friend had heard that conversation she would have died laughing. But no, the actual meeting had been torture. None of the guys had been happy to talk to him at first, especially Laurens. There had been a lot of shouting and threats, at one point he made to just walk out the door and try to catch a bus back home. However, it was Peggy of all people who managed to bully her friends into behaving and dragged him away from the door.

The first two days had been difficult to handle but they warmed up to him, sort of, eventually. And that had only gotten that way because of the last person he ever expected help from. Eliza, who in turn, had taken him away from everyone else that second day and they walked to the local park to talk. He had been in shock and awe at their conversation. She had forgiven him. During her last life she had mourned her husband, had hated Burr, but eventually stopped crying and lived her life. And somewhere along the way of living that life, had found the strength to forgive her husband's murderer. Alexander really didn't deserve this woman. No one did.

Then there were those who he met on his own and introduced to Angelica. Like Thomas Jefferson (Jennings) and James Madison (Maddick) from debate and the fact they were his roommates. He didn't along well with them, but they tolerated each other and rarely ever got into fights. But the biggest surprise of his freshman year was his history professor who also happened to be the debate coach. George freaking Washington (Warren). That had been an ugly and awkward meeting. The man never did like him for killing the boy he saw as his son. But he didn't give Aaron a hard time in class or anything, just a general feeling of disparagement. Aaron really couldn't blame him for it either. What did make things easier was the simple fact that the general didn't seem to get along with Jefferson either. Unlike in the past, Washington didn't have to be as polite to him to just keep things civil. Back then they were president and state secretary. Now? Professor and student, the playing field had changed. To be fair almost no one got along with Jefferson due to his snobby personality.

So when freshman year came and went with no sign of Alexander Hamilton at the college or the high school his younger friends attended did Aaron start to panic. Because Hamilton just had to be around somewhere didn't he? He just couldn't not show up right? The man who never stopped, never slowed down, and wrote as though he was running out of time was such a force of nature that something so mundane as dying couldn't have stopped him from living again. Aaron was certain of that.

That was proven in a moment so small, and yet to so terrifyingly enormous, that he knew nothing would be the same again. When he felt the tap at his shoulder and heard almost the exact words from a lifetime ago something in him shifted. It was as if the final piece of a puzzle was there, when he turned around the piece clicked into place. And there standing before him was Alexander Hamilton or Hathaway now. Just as short as he had been before, now with tanned colored skin and his hair brown and pulled back in a ponytail. He was even wearing a jacket in the same green color he often wore before. Despite some small amounts of fidgeting and nervousness, he spoke in the same confidence and volume as he always had. It made Aaron feel more at peace knowing Hamilton had returned. But that turned to dread when he realized that Hamilton didn't recognize him at all. Nothing. Not even his particular phrase of advice and the rant that followed after gave any hint that Hamilton remembered.

And all he could think as Hamilton went to open the door to his new room was:

Here goes nothing.

 **Please review!**

 **Revised and Edited 5/15/19**


	3. (1)776

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the award-winning Broadway musical Hamilton. All rights to songs, character choices, and the like belong to the incredibly talented Lin Manuel Miranda. I only claim ownership to my own plot line.**

 _~ The Story of Tonight ~_

" _Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away. No matter what they tell you."_

The first thought that came into Alex's mind when he opened the door to his room for the next year or so was _'What the hell did I walk into?'_. The room itself, he notes with a quick glance, was fairly what he expected it to be. When applying to the college he did peruse their website and went through the pictures on display of the dorm rooms.

Each dorm room was more like a suite, one big enough to ensure that four people could live closely, but comfortably. There was the main living space, small, that included a couch against the wall opposite the door and a counter area with a sink on the wall with the main door. Glancing left and right he saw the doors he knew lead to the bed spaces that would hold two people each. A connect bathroom should be between both bed spaces but couldn't be seen from the entryway. This was normal.

What _wasn't_ normal were the three guys on the ground in the center of the room. Two were wrestling by the looks of it and the third was trying to pry the arms of the more muscular one from were they rested around the neck of the guy under him.

"I don't give a shit that you called dibs, I'm getting it! I already slept there last night." the muscular one shouted as his arms squeezed tighter around the less bulky, but taller, man under him. That guy had a head of frizzy dark hair pulled atop his head in a makeshift bun.

" _Je l'ai appelé pour que je m'occupe de la couchette supérieure_!" the bun headed man struggled to yell in French. His hands working to dislodge the arms around his neck.

"Don't you French at me!"

"Make me stop then _Païens!"_ Okay, so one of his new roommates was most definitely French if his accent and perfect use of the language meant anything.

The middleman of the pile, curly haired with freckles dusting his face, looked to be reaching his limit on the whole situation. "This is fucking ridiculous! There are two rooms which means two sets of bunk beds. One of you just needs to move your stuff!"

But apparently this was not an option as the other two continued to wrestle. Freckles just threw his hands up in surrender, ready to wait for his friends to either reach a compromise or to kill each other. Whichever came first.

All of this was happening as Alex and Aaron stood in the doorway still unnoticed by the other three. Alex wasn't sure if he _wanted_ them to notice him. Even if the violence going on was playful and not anything to worry about, the act itself was bringing up flashes of one of his group homes. Those fights had never been playful and often ended in injuries. He had been prepaired to flee the room without being seen, but Aaron seemed to take that choice from him as he cleared his throat loud enough to draw the attention of the room to himself. And by extension to Alex.

"If you are done trying to kill each other now, I have someone for you to meet." he gestured to Alex who was trying to make himself as small as possible. He might be used to fighting, but that didn't mean he wanted to. "Guys, this is Alexander Hathaway. He prefers to be called Alex. Alex these are your new roommates. John," he pointed to freckles, then to the muscular one "Hercules," his finger turned to the last one "and Lafayette. I promise you they're harmless idiots."

"Right. Sure." Alex muttered before looking up and meeting the wide eyes of his roommates. "How's it going? Like Aaron said I'm Alex, nice to meet you."

Silence. Utter silence returned his greeting. The two on the floor had detached themselves from each other and were simply looking at him like he had two heads. Freck- _John_ looked as though he was two seconds away from crying. And it made Alex seriously uncomfortable, he never did well with emotions or how to handle people with them. He wasn't the 'comforting type'.

Smiling awkwardly, he gestured to his bags. "So, I'm just going to go put my stuff down. Does it matter which room?" he remembered the fight he had walked in on had been about beds and what had been claimed already.

Sniffing slightly and running a quick hand over his eyes, John breaks the silence before waving a hand to the room off to the right. "That one is ours, Herc and Laf have the other. You can take either bunk I don't care either way." He tries to smile at Alex in what he thought was a calming way but it came up stiff.

Alex just nodded and scurried off to the room, once again feeling like he had caused some sort of problem. But what problem exactly? He had just met these people. Barely said anything and already there was tension in the room. It was the same tension that Aaron had held, and still did slightly, when he introduced himself. Even Thea had seemed off when he introduced himself. Was he just that much of an awkward turtle that everyone had to notice it? Alex shuts the door behind him for a little privacy. If he comes off as rude for doing it so be it. Everything so far today was causing him stress. A little solitude was called for.

His new room was horribly small. The bunk beds sat along one wall and a desk and dresser paired together along two other walls. One desk already had John's boxes on it as well as the dresser next to it and the bottom bunk. Alex took his duffle bag and slung it to the top bunk before putting his backpack in the desk's chair that sat facing the window. Opening it he took out one of his most prized possessions, his laptop. The money that his neighbors had collected for him was spent sparingly. Only ever used when he absolutely needed it and sometimes not even then.

Like the time one of his sets of foster parents decided that his behavior had gotten on their nerves too often one week, so no food was given to him. That also meant no lunch money so eating at school wasn't an option. Alex wasn't a stranger to hunger growing up with money so tight, but the third day he found he could no longer focus in school because of his aching stomach. He used five dollars to get him a cheap meal after school and ate in it minutes. Luckily for him two days later his 'punishment' had ended and food was once again offered. Never a lot of it and certainly never enough, but it was better than nothing.

The smallest amount of clothes had also been purchased with the money. More often he just wore his clothes until they were thread bare and full of holes. Shoes too small or falling apart and dealt with the cold in the winter instead of getting a heavier jacket. But there were two things he did splurge for and only mild panicked at the price tags. He got himself a laptop computer and a cheap burn phone. He knew the phone was needed and no longer an option of not having after his third foster home with the Hendersons.

The husband had come home drunk as hell and had tried to get into Alex's room. To do what, Alex could easily guess as the man was borderline abusive sober, but he wasn't taking a chance when the man had tried to bust his door down. Instead he climbed out of his window, lucky the house was ground level, and ran down the block to the gas station to use the phone. The police were called and by the next morning Alex was put in a car and on his way to another foster family. After that incident he bought the cheap phone to use in case of emergencies. The agent in charge of him at the foster department had thought he had over reacted to the situation. Alex hadn't really trusted the man before and never did after that event.

His laptop was newer as he bought it shortly after being accepted into college on a scholarship. Alex knew the college was going to be demanding and involve a lot of work and studying. Naturally, he was going to need a personal computer and not just borrow one at the campus library. It had taken every ounce of conviction to buy a nicer laptop that would not only last longer, but would be equipped with everything he would need. Taking the laptop out of his backpack he set it down on the desk followed by his notebooks. His textbooks were stacked neatly off to the corner and his worn copy of ' _The Great Gatsby'_ was put into the highest drawer. Putting his toiletries in the connected bathroom was easy. Backpack now empty he set to unload his duffle bag. It went quickly enough, all his clothes fitting in the first drawer of his dresser. And wasn't that just depressing? He had managed to fit one blanket at the bottom of his bag and was reminded he didn't have a pillow. Oh well, he could just use his backpack or something. Shrugging it off he now had nothing to keep him in the room. As much as he wanted to stay in here and avoid anymore awkwardness he knew he couldn't.

Drawing in a deep breath Alex opened the door and expected to see the four men right where he left them. What greeted him was an empty room. Had he been ditched? His three new roommates leaving didn't really affect him as they'd just met and all, but Aaron leaving without saying goodbye? That made his stomach twist a little. Maybe he had other things to do and had left as Alex went to his room and just forgot?

Ignoring any more thoughts he returned to his room to grab his key, phone, and wallet before making his way out into the hall. He shut and locked the door, ready to go out and explore the rest of the campus. On his own. The way he liked it. As he walked down the hall to the elevator he never knew that back in his dorm room, a conversation had been happening. And that the four men in the opposite room were completely oblivious that their friend had up and left without them.

 _*~*Hamilton is my Jamilton*~*_

" _What the fuck Burr?"_ Laurens hissed at him as soon as Alex had closed the door.

Aaron sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "I need you to be a bit more specific Laurens. There is quite a bit you could be referring to."

"You know exactly what I'm referring to you fucking-"

"Maybe" Laf interrupted as he rose from the floor, still in shock, but more calm than the other two "we should move to the other room." His eyes casted a glance at the door Alex had disappeared behind.

Herc had gotten up as well and was already on his way to their room. Laurens sent a glare his way before following his friend. Laf, the only one of the trio that didn't treat him with such open hostility all the time merely straightened his shirt before making his own way to the room. Leaving Aaron to fall in behind him and closing the door as he was the last one to enter. Laf had taken to sitting on top of his desk while Herc was laying on the top bunk of the bed, apparently he had taken the opportunity to claim it, while Laurens just stood in the middle of the room. Arms crossed and frowned at Aaron, waiting for answers.

Not wanting to drag this out any longer Aaron leaned back against the door and folded his own arms. "We have a problem."

"You bet your ass we do!" Laurens said from his place. "What were _you_ doing with Alexander in the first place? And why was he so comfortable with being anywhere near you?" he spat.

" _Mon ami_ you need to calm down."

"Calm down?!"

"Yes." Herc threw in from the bed. "If you don't let him talk then we won't know what's going on." He glanced at Aaron with a look that wasn't hate, but it wasn't welcoming either.

Huffing, Laurens shut his mouth.

Aaron took this as a sign to start talking. "Where do I start?"

"Was that really Hamilton?" Laf asked quietly, as if afraid of the answer.

"Yes."

Laf nodded slightly, taking in the news. "That's good. We've been worried for some time now about where our _petit lion_ had ended up. Now we know."

And while he agreed Aaron still didn't like the condition he was found in. Yes, Hamilton had always been short and small. But in the last life he was small because the man grew up on little food and even after joining the army, after marrying, after everything, the man never ate much. But this Alex was even thinner and shouldn't have had those problems, but clearly he still wasn't getting enough food. There was also a look in his eyes, the way he held his shoulders. It all screamed of being on total guard all the time. Alex probably wouldn't have shook his hand at all if the fact he was trying to be polite.

"What I want to know is why he looked at us like he didn't know us at all." Laurens spoke in a voice that was still angry, but Aaron could hear the hurt that underlined it. Just like he had noticed the tears that had been in the guy's eyes earlier. Now all three looked to him wanting the answer but not wanting it. Because they already had a suspicion.

"It's because he didn't and still doesn't know you. Not really. He doesn't know me past what I've introduced myself as this time around either. I tried to see if he was just pretending on our way over here, which I was doing as my job as a campus guide Laurens." He said as he could see the other's mouth opening. "But nothing I said got a reaction. Well, the right reaction. He still has his strong opinions about politics. That got reactions from him."

He let that sink in for a moment. He knew it hurt them, him too, that their old friend had no clue as to who they were. Of their shared pasts. When he had met Angelica he had been so happy, even with how bad it was. The same went for when he met the others. It felt like their was a connection, a part of himself that had been filled knowing he wasn't alone. But they didn't have Alexander. They just had Alex, who was for the most part the same person, but different as well. Where Alexander was loud and in your face, Alex seemed far more timid in the way he would still speak his mind, but only after sensing it safe. Despite the fact Aaron knew there was a more spirited side of the guy, he held it back. Or maybe that was because he was in a new situation with new people. They would just have to see if it changed.

"So what do we do now?" Herc broke the silence with the one mutual thought they were all having without knowing it.

"Now we do the only thing we can do. We wait to see if he remembers. Maybe being around us will set off his memories. Or meeting the others will, Washington's presence alone might trigger something."

"I still don't get why he would want to be around you. Memories or not being around his murderer should give him a sense of doom or something." Laurens glared at him, but it was losing its heat.

Rolling his eyes Aaron pushed off against the door. "First off, he already asked to be my friend. So we're friends, deal with it. Two, we were friends in the past that got too caught up fighting about politics to remember that we were on the same side. Hell, we knew each other before he even met you. Three, I've already apologized to one of the two the people who deserved it and was forgiven. Let it go. And finally, he needs as many people as he can get. The guy is lonely, I saw it and I'm sure you guys saw it too. Are you really going to take away one of the few people he has knowing that?"

None of them argued despite the fact he knew they wanted to on a couple of points. He was thankful they weren't going to push this any further.

"Now what?" Laurens asked as he finally dropped his arms down in defeat. Or tiredness. But it was the same thing at this point to Aaron.

"I don't know about you all, but I'm starving!" Herc griped as he hopped off the bed.

"Me too, I didn't make it to breakfast this morning because _someone_ decided to kick me off _my bunk."_ Laf glared at Herc who merely smirked.

Laurens shook his head and went for the door. "Nope. Not starting this again. Let me grab my keys and Alex and we'll head down to the cafeteria for some food." He left through the door, leaving the others behind. It wasn't a moment later he stormed back in.

Alex is gone!"

 **Author's Note: So we now have the quartet back together with Burr tagging along! Leave me a review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks for reading!**

 **Revised on 5/15/19**


	4. A Clash of Fate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hamilton: An American Musical. BUT WOULDN'T IT BE FREAKIN SWEET IF I DID?! Alas, I only borrow the music, character choices, and the like from said musical. This original plotline is mine, so at least I can say that!**

 _~The Schuyler Sisters~_

" _Angelica! Eliza! And Peggy! The Schuyler sisters!"_

It was only as Alex reached the lobby of his dorm building that he remembered that he had no idea where anything on campus was. Normally, he'd be the type of guy to go and explore without fear of getting lost. However, there were specific places he wanted to see and cutting down the travel time would be helpful if he was to get everywhere today.

Looking back to the front desk he saw the blond woman again and, after groaning internally, marched himself over to her desk.

"Hello again Miss." He put on a charming smile while leaning one elbow against the top of the desk counter. "I was wondering if you could assist me yet again today. That is of course, unless you're busy?" he asked innocently as he saw the woman blush a bit. In his mind he was smug. It didn't matter the age of the person he tried to charm, they all fell for it.

The woman smiles back and he sees her struggle to compose herself. "No not busy at all. What can I do for you Mr. Hathaway?"

He puts on an innocent expression, which isn't so hard because he _does_ want help, but this will guarantee he gets it. Years of experience helps a bit too. "Well you see I want to find my classes today and set a routine before they start. With orientation taking up most of tomorrow I would like to get things set today. Unfortunately, I wasn't given a map of the campus. You wouldn't happen to know where I can get one do you?"

Quick as a flash she reaches behind the desk to what looks like a separate work space and shifts some folders around. One she shoves aside too hard and papers scatter everywhere. Flushing from slight embarrassment she quickly gathers them and pushes them back into her folder. All the while attempting to look like she's playing it cool. Finally, she grabs a large stack of folded pamphlets and sets them on the counter between them.

"These are what you're looking for, they cover the whole campus and list important spots. Mostly buildings that hold the East and West mess halls, medical center, and police station. But they will also show the names of the buildings and you can cross those names with the ones listed on your class roster."

Bingo. He takes the top pamphlet and unfolds it effortlessly. After glancing at it and approving the basic info he refolds it. Sending another smile at the lady he backs off the counter. "This is perfect! Thank you so much Miss?" he lets the end hang, waiting to see if she'll finish it.

She does. Quickly. "Travers. Johanna Travers. I'm this dorm's faculty assistant. I'm here for anything that is too much for the Room Advisors to handle and for basic information. And keys. Lost keys. I get so many students complaining about losing their keys within the first few days. Please don't be one of them."

"I shall endeavor not to be Miss Travers."

"And if you could spread that around I'll be in your debt Mr. Hathaway."

He gave her a nod before turning and exiting through the doors. He catches her reflection in the glass and sees her eyes following him out. He knows nothing will come from it. She's at the very least a decade older than himself and despite her blushing, he can read her well. She's a professional. Has a type for men younger than herself but won't risk anything in favor of her job. He's certain of it.

Taking the map back out he seeks out the names of the buildings he knows from his schedule, already memorized and locked away in his mind. He has five classes this semester: Advanced Analytical Literature and Composition, Ancient World History, Introduction to Statistics, Introduction to Environmental Science, and Introduction to Justice Research, Writing, and Reasoning. He had a full plate but was confident in his skills. Taking a pen out of his back pocket he circled each building that he needed to see.

He had tested out of basic freshmen Composition and Literature courses and pleaded with his advisor via email that he could handle the harder courses of the upperclassmen. The man caved after his third eight paged email. History and science were topics he liked well enough and usually kept him at attention. Math he found he had to really study for, but he liked the challenge and soon math became something he looked forward to. Then there was his first class on his way to becoming a lawyer. He could hardly wait! Alex decided to hit up the Law building first to scope out his classroom. The first of many in that building he would have surely. He could feel it.

Looking at his map he saw that the Westside mess hall sat directly between himself and the easiest pathway to the Law building. Making a quick decision to just cut through the mess hall he put the map in his back pocket and headed for it. Barely a three-minute walk from his dorm building the Westside mess hall was decently sized and tastefully decorated to make it look better than a basic cafeteria. As soon as he pushed his way inside, dodging the horde of hungry students and even a few parents, he was overcome by the smell of food. Chicken. There was chicken somewhere being served and he distinctly noticed the aroma of cheese pizza in the air. His mouth watered.

Shaking his head to focus he pushed away the urge to grab a tray. He had things to do and places to go. He couldn't slow down for even a moment! Besides, he was sure they would have food later for dinner and he would put his meal plan to use then. For now, he kept moving, finding it more difficult to move around people as they were too distracted to pay attention to watch themselves. He could see the exit doors, only a few more feet!

Then he felt a body collide with his from the side and he fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" said a panicked voice to his right. "Are you alright?"

Taking a second to check for any pain and finding none other than a slightly bruised arm, he started to get up off the ground. Feeling a little miffed about the scene that was catching the attention of others he grumbled "I would be fine if you would just watch- "he turned his eyes to the person and lost his train of thought.

Crouched next to him was a girl who had to be his age. Pale skin and long dark hair that shined in the light. Wide brown eyes looked back into his own and for a second he thought they were the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Like amber reflecting daylight. His heart pounded and for the first time in his life Alexander Hathaway didn't know what to say next. He was speechless.

The girl seemed to be having difficulties as well. Her pale skin had taken on an even paler complexion as she took him in. Not unlike his roommates had earlier, she was surprised. That thought alone shook him from his daze as he got himself up.

Straightening his jacket and making sure she was standing up as well he mentally composed himself. "I'm fine thanks, but you should watch where you're going next time. You could have gotten hurt if I had been carrying something sharp or breakable. But no harm no foul right?" he smiled at her.

"Right." She breathed out, almost like a whisper. "Sorry."

"Are you hurt? You seem shaken."

She shook her head slightly as her hands smoothed out her blue skirt. Which showed off her long legs ending with a pair of wedged heels.

Not that he had been starring at them or anything. That would be rude.

"No, I'm fine thank you. I'm sorry that I crashed into you. I was trying to find my sister and wasn't looking ahead."

"Happens to the best of us I suppose. I probably shouldn't have been moving as fast as I was in a crowded pace like this."

She stuck her hand out. "I'm Elizabeth Skylar, it's a pleasure to meet you, despite the circumstances."

Without hesitation he gently took her hand in his and shook it. He did resist the urge to kiss it. His mother had taught him manners, but they were teenagers after all and doing that would most likely make her uncomfortable. But it didn't stop him from appreciating just how soft and warm her hands were.

"Alexander Hathaway. If it takes a spill in the mess hall for us to meet then it will have been worth it."

Again, he notices something flicker across her face before it's gone. Realization? Familiarity? Impossible seeing as he surely would have remembered meeting a girl like her before. He must be imagining things. Moving to take his hand back he noticed her wrist and the watch on it. He had already wasted ten minutes in here.

"I'm sorry to meet you and dash but I'm afraid I have other places to get to. I'll leave you to your lunch Eliza." The name just popped out of his mouth without a thought. Luckily it didn't look to faze her at all.

"Are you sure you can't stay and join my sister and I for lunch?" she looked worried about letting him go. "You look a little hungry."

Ignoring the comment with ease as he knew just how skinny he was, he focused on the question.

"I'm sorry Eliza, but I really can't. But you know I might make it back here in time for dinner. Maybe around six?"

Her nervousness faded slightly as her smile grew. "That sounds good. I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too." He sends her one last smile before he walks away and finally manages to make it to the doors. And while he's happy to be on his way again, the feeling of disappointment from leaving the beautiful Eliza behind settles in his stomach.

 _*~*Hamilton is my Jamilton*~*_

She watches him go and fights every instinct inside her to not go running after him.

Him. The guy she crashed into and knocked over, the man she met in a ballroom.

Him. The guy with the warm brown eyes and charming smile, the man with eyes she tried to catch on the dancefloor.

Him. The guy who was still as slim and hungry looking as always, the man who was always too busy to eat anything she brought him at his desk.

Him. The guy who spoke with ease and commanded her attention effortlessly, the man who wrote her beautiful love letters.

Him. The guy she had fallen hopelessly, utterly, and helplessly in love with at first glance, the man she married.

Him.

 _Him._

 _ **Alexander**_ _._

And so history repeats itself.

"Oh my god." She whispers to herself.

"Eliza!"

Not even bothering to turn her head away from the doors she greeted her sister. "Angelica."

"And Peggy!" her younger sister's voice sounded off. Oh that's right. She had tagged along with their father to help her sisters settle in at school. Of course, the Skylar patriarch had to take a phone call. Which was well over fifteen minutes ago.

"Angelica." She whispered louder. Reaching her hand out to try and grab her sister.

"Eliza? What's wrong?" Angelica sounded concerned. Maybe she should be.

Finally turning her head slightly to look at both of her sisters, who each had grabbed her hands to steady them. She hadn't realized she was shaking and now regretted wearing her heels as she was loosing feeling in her legs. Her sisters guide her to an empty table and pull her down into a chair.

"Eliza what happened? Are you alright? Talk to us!" Peggy was asking quickly, trying to get her attention.

Not knowing exactly how to word her problem or where to start she said the only word she could think of as it repeated in her mind constantly.

"Alexander."

 _*~*Hamilton is my Jamilton*~*_

Aaron watched on as his three friends were pacing about their dorm in a slight panic. Of course, Hamilton had to cause problems the very first day he was on campus. Of course, he had to pull a vanishing act on the four of them without saying a word. Of course, this had to happen around the other three that were seriously overreacting in his opinion. Was he worried? Yes, but this was a grown man (or teenager at least) who had gotten this far without getting himself killed.

"Guys. _Calm down_. He's eighteen, not eight."

Laurens was _not_ having it.

"You calm down! We finally managed to find him again and he just disappears? Poof!"

He rolled his eyes at that. "He didn't go 'poof', probably just wanted to explore and left."

Laf had been leaning against the couch with his head back looking at the ceiling. As if it could provide the answers. "But our _petit lion_ could be lost! Or worse, getting his ass kicked by mouthing off to the wrong person."

Damn. Why did Laf have to make the situation worse by pointing out the truth?

"And not that he wouldn't put up a hell of a fight, but the guy is a walking toothpick this time around. It wouldn't be good for him." And Herc had to throw his two sense into it. He felt a headache coming on.

Could this get any worse?

 _*All the singles ladies! All the single ladies! All the single ladies! Put your hands up! *_

His phone had answered the question. Because all who knew him well enough to know who had that personalized ringtone on his phone's contact list.

Fishing it out of his pocket he noticed the guys stop everything to listen in. "Hey Angie."

 _"Don't call me Angie, Burr."_ She growled through the phone.

Sighing he tried tries again. "Okay Angelica, what's up and can it wait until later? We're having a bit of a situation here." He didn't specify who because she could probably guess. He also didn't want her to know about Alex yet if they didn't even know where he was.

 _"No, it can't 'wait until later'! And does your 'situation' have to do with Alexander fucking Hamilton?"_ She practically screeches.

They are so fucked.

"We were going to tell you." He tries.

 _"When exactly? When we meet him by accident in a class or when you can't hide him in a closet fast enough?"_

"Angelica- "

 _"Or just maybe one of us would literally crash into him in the mess hall and have a mental breakdown."_

He stills. "Mess hall?"

" _Yes Burr, the West mess hall. Try to keep up. Eliza bumped into him and nearly had a panic attack from seeing him."_

Oh no. "Look- "But is once again cut off.

 _"But you know the weirdest part? That idiot treated her like he had no idea who she was. At all. Want to fill me in here?"_

It wasn't a question, but more so a demand. Because Angelica didn't ask questions when she was mad, no, she demanded things. And if you were smart enough to value your health, you gave into such demands. Period.

"Long story short. I met him as his campus guide, he's sharing a dorm with the three idiots,"

"Hey!"

"And he has no memory of any of us. Has no idea of who he is at all. And no, I didn't tell you right away because I wouldn't just drop a bombshell on you or Eliza like that over the damn phone. Now I'm sorry that pissed you off but I'm not sorry I did it."

There's a beat of silence on the line. He might have made a mistake with that sorry/not sorry move.

 _"Why didn't you call us over sooner? I'm guessing you're at their dorm now."_

Her voice is only a little softer. But he'll take it. "Because as soon as we got here he ran off to his room to unpack and I had to explain everything to the guys. When we were done we found he had took off."

 _"Yes, he did. He left a few minutes ago. Peggy and I are trying to calm Eliza down."_

Aaron mentally flinched. "How's she holding up?"

 _"Not great. She's tough but…I don't think this is how she imagined meeting him again would be. He doesn't_ remember _Aaron. What are we going to do?"_

This whole thing must have shaken her too if she was willingly calling him Aaron.

"Nothing yet. We're about to go out and look for him. At least we know where to start looking. Did Eliza say anything else?"

 _"She hasn't said much of anything. But I'll let you know if that changes."_ She pauses. _"What about telling your roommates and getting them to help look for him?"_

He couldn't help it, he snorted hard. "I think Jefferson and Madison would soon rather fight him than find him. Doesn't matter though, Jefferson is helping Washington finalize stuff for the debate club today and Madison is off collecting members for his poetry association. So, they'd be no help."

 _"If Eliza and I can get unpacked and dad and Peggy on their way home we'll come and help."_

"Hey take your time. I know he's busy enough that it took a lot just to come here for you guys. Enjoy it. We'll find Alex one way or another. I'm sure of it."

" _You better. If something happens to him before he gets his memories back, then I'm coming for all of you."_

And he knows for damn certain she will.

"Understood."

 _"And Aaron?"_

"Yes?"

 _"Thank you."_

"No problem Angie."

Hanging up his phone he looks to the others. All rapt at attention.

"We got a lead. Let's go get Hamilton."

 **Please review! Leave comments! Ask questions! They all help me move along!**

 **Revised on 5/15/19**


	5. Stalking Leads to Meetings

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing from Hamilton, just my own original storyline.**

 _~Right Hand Man~_

" _(Here comes the General!) Ladies and gentlemen! (Here comes the General!) The moment you've been waiting for! (Here comes the General!) The pride of Mount Vernon! (Here comes the General!) George Washington!"_

Alex had a shadow.

At first, he hadn't noticed because he didn't have one until his second stop.

It had been around two in the afternoon when Alex finally stepped out of Johnson Hall, the place where most, if not all, the law classes he'd be taken were held. At first, he had only intended to find the room where his Intro class would be held, but as he often does, Alex got distracted with all the goings on in the building. Because despite the fact classes officially started the day after tomorrow, the professors and students alike were milling around the lecture halls. Upperclassmen reengaging with old teachers, lowerclassmen trying to make a good first impression on their new teachers and even teachers that wouldn't be theirs for a year or two. So many discussions, so many people, so many possibilities.

And Alex went around introducing, intimidating, impressing, and aggravating almost every single person in the building. He loved it! He didn't want to leave, but he knew that there were more places and more people to meet today. So, with a little regret he shuffled out of the building. Deciding he wanted to scope out his literature class next he had headed forward. The building itself was smaller so making his way to the designated classroom had been simple. However, it was as he had passed a booth in the main hall that he had attracted his shadow.

He noted the booth belonged to a club or something, the theme was poetry and only three guys sat behind the table. Alex put them out of his mind as he repeated his process earlier and went around to the classrooms. He shook hands with a couple of professors that had been in the middle of a late lunch. They didn't seem to mind Alex joining in on their debate about the current favoritism of online articles versus those printed and the ramifications on the economy. That ate up another hour or so.

But it was as he was leaving the building and passing the booth again did he notice that the three had become two. It was only after he left did he get the feeling of being watched. Only when he walked to the mathematics building did he catch a glimpse of his shadow. Shorter, but taller than himself, broader, dark skin, an afro, and someone Alex certainly didn't know at all.

His shadow followed him around the math building even as he talked with some of the professors he passed by. He looked over his shoulder a couple of times just in time to see his follower duck behind something or someone. However, the guy was sick or something because he kept coughing and it told Alex exactly where he was. He thought his shadow would grow bored of tailing him, but as he left the math building and traded it for the science labs his shadow persisted. Alex thought he could just ignore him, but as time dragged and hours passed he realized that if he didn't shake the guy he would eventually follow him back to his dorm. Or worse, back to his dinner with Eliza. Back to his date with Eliza?

And wouldn't that be _fun_?

 _'Oh yes don't mind him Eliza, he's just my friendly, neighborhood stalker.'_

' _No, I don't think we should invite him to eat with us.'_

' _He probably doesn't want a cough drop Eliza.'_

She'd offer him one too. Alex just met her and already he knows she's the type to offer a stalker aid if said stalker was sick.

He had one more place to look at and only about an hour to do it. Alex made a rash decision. He left the science building quickly and made a sharp turn around the corner. Smashing himself against the side he waited for what he knew would come. And sure enough, not even a minute later his shadow made to round the corner too.

Unfortunately for shadow man, Alex was ready.

Sticking his hand out Alex caught the front of the guy's shirt and yanked hard. This caught him off guard and put him off balance going forward. Alex used this motion to swing the guy around until he had his back crashing against the wall. Not releasing his grip on his pursuer's shirt Alex threw his weight against the guy's front, pinning him in place.

"Okay what the fuck do you want, huh? Looking to mug me? Jokes on you, I've got nothing for you to steal." He accused with a dark smirk. Alex had been in plenty of fights and wouldn't let some punk try and get the drop on him for something as stupid as a mugging.

Dark eyes widened, and he put his hand up in a non-threatening pose. "N-No! I don't want anything! I'm not trying to mug you."

"Really? Then what's your reason for stalking me for how many hours? Following me all over campus and trying to be sneaky about it? Which, by the way, you're not. I could hear you coughing a mile away."

The guy gave him a dirty look. "I can't help that. It's part of my condition. But it doesn't matter. Don't you recognize me?"

Alex shrugged. "You were at a booth in the English building. I walked passed you once and then you decided to tail me. I still want to know what for."

His shadow narrowed his eyes, scanning Alex's face so closely it felt a little uncomfortable. Then his eyes grew concerned.

"Hamilton?" his voice shook as he asked. "Hamilton is that you?"

Looking over his shoulder Alex didn't see anyone else around that the guy could have been talking to. Turning his attention back to the guy Alex shook his head.

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong person."

But he looked more certain. "I don't think so."

"Well I know who I am, so I _do_ think so."

The guy had the nerve to sigh in frustration. "Hamilton- "

"Hathaway. Alexander Hathaway. Get it straight or piss off. Or better yet, get it straight _then_ piss off."

Now the guy looked confused, his forehead scrunching a little. "You really have no idea, do you?"

"I'm not stupid." Alex growled. Because saying 'he had no idea' translated into 'stupid and doesn't know it'. And if there was something that Alexander Hathaway wasn't it was stupid. Stalker or not, he wasn't about to let the guy think he was an idiot.

"I never said you were Alexander."

"You suggested it. And you never did answer my question. Why are you following me? Who the hell are you anyway?"

"My name is James and I – "but James doesn't get to say anything else as his once few coughs turn into a series of loud, wet sounding ones. They make his whole body shake and Alex releases him only for James to slump lazily against the wall.

The coughs slow after a minute or two, James reaches into his messenger bag and takes out a packet of tissues. It's only when he wipes his mouth off and the tissues then sport red splotches does Alex begin to worry. Sure, this guy, James, had been stalking him, but he was also sick. Probably needed to seek medical assistance if he was coughing up blood.

"Look, I still don't trust you because you have been stalking me like a creep, but do you need me to go get someone? You really need to get that looked at because while I'm not a doctor I'm pretty sure blood is to remain inside the body." He said awkwardly as he didn't know if he should still be angry at or worried for James.

James just shook his head as he began to take deep breaths. "No, this happens from time to time. It's my lungs, I have a medical condition. It's not fatal just horribly inconvenient."

"Coughing up blood is normal for you?" Alex asked slightly grossed out.

"Episodes with blood involved are rarer. I just moved around too much in such a small space of time, overworked my lungs."

"Then maybe you shouldn't stalk people." He replied shortly.

Sighing, James looked up from where he crouched low to the ground. "If I say I'm sorry will you help me to get to a friend of mine? He usually helps when things get bad like this."

"Why don't you just call him?"

"He has his phone off. He's meeting with Professor Warren about the schedule of the debate club for this year." Alex's eyes widened.

"Warren? He's my history professor this semester, he's also in charge of the debate club?"

James nodded. "Warren is the advisor and basically the coach. My friend and another guy are the technical heads of the club. So, will you help me walk over there? I'm too exhausted from my episode to do it alone."

Alex's head told him to say no. To turn his back on James and walk away. He didn't owe this guy anything, especially after he stalked him.

But something in Alex told him to help. James was sick and asked for help. And Alex was capable of helping him. And if that part of Alex sounded a little like his mother's voice, he refused to acknowledge it. Giving a huff, Alex stepped forward and grabbed James' upper arm. Pulling him up to a standing position he then drew the arm around his shoulder.

"I still think you're fucking creepy."

"I'll live with that. The building is just ahead to the right."

Slowly the pair started to make their way to the Histories Hall and were getting side glances along the way. It would have bothered Alex if he didn't agree they most likely looked odd.

"Who's this friend of yours exactly?"

Alex was too focused on the path ahead to notice the tired smirk James was sporting.

"His name is Thomas."

 _*~*Hamilton is my Jamilton*~*_

George Washington greatly disliked Thomas Jefferson sometimes.

Like right now for example.

"We need more people!"

"You scared away half of the people who showed up last year!"

"They were being too sensitive!"

"You were practically ripping them apart for just opening their mouths!"

"That's what you do in debates Washington! And if they couldn't take it then they were right to leave."

"And now we only have eight people counting yourself and Burr."

"Eight is not a bad number."

"This campus enrolls thousands of students, eight is pathetic."

They stare each other down.

George knew today was going to be a hard day. He just knew it, could feel it in the air when he got out of bed this morning. And Jefferson was most likely the reason for that feeling. The kid had shown up last year, with Burr in tow no less, and started to make his debate club a nightmare. Yes, to be in debate you have to have a tough skin and a hard head to get your opinions across. But Jefferson made everyone except Burr too afraid to speak up for themselves or just lose the effort to try. Burr wouldn't stand up to him in front of anyone else and rarely gave his own damn opinion, so he was no help. They needed new blood in the club.

"Moving on, do we at least have a time and place to meet yet? Classes start in two days, but with orientation tomorrow I want it set so if anyone is interested I have something to tell them."

Washington took out a folder and gave it to Jefferson. "Same place as last year, my lecture room. The set time so far is seven in the evening on Wednesdays. If we wait until next week then- "he's cut off by his office door being thrown open and hitting wall. He saw Jefferson looking towards the door with anger until he spots a familiar body hanging off a second, unidentified person.

"James!" Jefferson runs towards his friend as George follows at a slower, but still fast pace. Taking his weight off the newcomer, Jefferson helps his long-time friend into a spare seat by the door. They both are focused solely on James they don't notice the mystery person descending into George's chair behind his desk and start riffling through the debate papers.

"Are you alright James? You know you aren't supposed to overdue things." He knew Jefferson was worried even if his tone sounded a little bored now after looking his friend over and seeing no lingering damage.

"Yeah I'm fine now, just tired."

"What were you doing that caused this?"

George noticed that James started to look worried and kept glancing past him. "Well,"

"He was stalking me for hours." A different voice spoke, and George turns towards it. He sees a young man at his desk with his head looking down at the paperwork. "Then I slammed him into a wall to ask exactly _why_ he was stalking me." Then the boy, because he really was just a boy, looked up. A different face, but a familiar face stared back at him.

And George Washington felt himself going back in time.

" _Have I done something wrong, sir?"_

 _"To be their secretary? I don't think so."_

 _"I'm not throwing away my shot."_

 _"He drags your name through the mud!"_

 _"Just give me a troop to command."_

 _"Call me son one more time!"_

 _"You could continue to serve."_

 _"One last time."_

"You know, I still haven't gotten an answer yet to that. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten." Alexander Hamilton shoots James a glare before returning to read the notes George had left on them. He can't find the words to tell Alexander to stop messing with his stuff. His tongue heavy and mouth too shocked to form words anyway.

Jefferson doesn't have that problem at all.

"Hey! Those aren't yours you little gremlin!" he spits before tearing his way over to the desk. "And what do you mean you slammed him into a wall? Are you nuts?"

"Nope." Alexander pops the 'p' at the end. "Just defending myself from a possible dangerous person. But had I known how easy he was to take down, I wouldn't have slammed him so hard. Better yet, I would have just let the wind blow him away. And who are you calling a gremlin, you troll?"

"Troll?" Jefferson sputters.

A smirk. "With that rat's nest you call hair you couldn't be anything but."

"Why you little- "

"ENOUGH!" George finally loses his patience. It really was like the old days. His Secretary of the Treasury and Secretary of State at each other's throats with either logical issues or with childish taunts. Taking a moment to collect himself he breathes deeply. "Okay, Jefferson back off. Those are my notes and frankly I don't care if he reads them. The whole campus will be reading the same information by tomorrow. Now Alexander- "

"How do you know my name, sir?"

And just like that George knows he's in for an interesting semester.

 **Revised on 5/15/19**


	6. Old Foe Old Ally

**Disclaimer: Hamilton An American Musical belongs to the talented, the hilarious, and the masterminded man himself, Lin Manuel Miranda! I am only borrowing his ideas and putting my own spin on things.**

 _*~* What'd I Miss? *~*_

" _France is following us to revolution. There is no more status quo, but the sun comes up. And the world still spins. I helped Lafayette draft a declaration, then said 'I gotta go, I gotta be in Monticello.' Now the work at home begins…So what'd I miss?"_

There's no way.

There's absolutely no way.

 _No fucking way_.

"How do you know my name, sir?" Hamilton asked perplexed, his hands still holding Washington's notes. Not a trace of mocking on his face, no, just downright confusion. He was being serious.

Thomas just stands there gob smacked. He knows exactly who this little cretin is. Sure, he looks different than his past self. They all changed in one way or another. Look at himself. He looks more like the slaves that he used to own and his pride isn't so fragile that he doesn't realize the irony of it all. But he would recognize Alexander Hamilton anywhere, _anywhen,_ because the man had caused him so much strife in the past. Thomas would never forget him. And deep down he hates Hamilton just a little more for that.

Their rivalry had started the moment they met in New York City. In that very first meeting when the little upstart had stepped in front of President Washington and introduced himself. Even if James hadn't informed him, however briefly, of Hamilton and his debt plan Thomas would still had loathed the man. He just would have gotten a little bit of a late start is all.

Through the years the loathing turned into hatred. But weirdly enough the hatred Thomas felt for the man wasn't a 'I'll kill you' hatred, it was more of a 'you ruin everything and annoy me greatly, but without you I'd have a rather boring life' kind of hatred.

Hamilton was one of the very few men that could get Thomas so angry that it would break through his cool demeanor that he prided himself on in tough situations. He had been the ambassador to France after all, it required a bored and calm mask. Hamilton had been a man that could challenege him in ways no one else could. It made him work harder and in the end, produced some if his best work and results.

Even at the end, when he had heard of Hamilton's death at the hand of Burr (Thomas hadn't seen that coming by miles), that hatred was still firmly in place. He was sure that Hamilton's hatred of him hadn't been removed either just because he died. He even had a bust of Hamilton's head placed in his office, just to remind himself of their mutual loathing. At Hamilton's own funeral Jefferson mentally laminated how much trouble the first Secretary of the Treasury was and how much he had set back all of his plans. In the end it was true, hate had out, but damn the man for his financial system, it helped out in the long run. Just as Hamilton had intended.

But that hate seems to crack just a little with Hamilton's one question to Washington. Who, in fact, looked to be having a hard time adjusting to the situation. Good thing his friend James is just a few steps ahead of them both.

"Professor Warren gets a list of all his students Alexander."

But Hamilton, being as annoyingly perceptive as always, doesn't buy it. He would have been disappointed if Hamilton had fallen for it.

"Uh huh, sure. But I still could have been anyone, a name isn't a face after all. For all he knows I could be anyone."

Washington finally seems to understand the delicacy of the moment and finally gets a grip on his shock. Clearing his throat, he stands much more confident, like a general taking the lead.

"Yes, I have a roster of names, but I also have access to the university's student database. Including the files for student IDs." And Thomas can tell Washington is thankful that there _is_ such a file, even if he's never actually used it, because this Alexander is just like the last one. Too smart for his own good and can see through lies. "I try to memorize faces along with names to help make connections not only in my lectures, but in the debate club as well. It helps students feel more at ease, especially freshmen like yourself son."

"Don't call me son, sir." Hamilton snaps. His eyes once full of fire now dark and cold. Thomas can feel the bite to the words even though they aren't directed at him. "And speaking of the debate club, I might as well tell you now that I am joining."

It shouldn't be any surprise to the other three in the room. Because this is _the_ Alexander Hamilton. The guy who fought with everyone including his own freaking self in the form of a highly inappropriate pamphlet. Of course he would want to join the debate club. Even so, Thomas hates it.

"Who says we even want you in it? Or that we even have room for you?"

Hamilton stares into his eyes for a second, then without breaking eye contact, holds up one of Washington's papers. "According to this you only have eight people from last year, three of which haven't expressed interest in rejoining yet. Then there's the fact I've been told directly that I can join debate if I want to. That I'd be perfect for it even. So really, it doesn't matter if _you_ personally don't want me here because I _am_ going to be here. I suggest you find a way to deal with it."

"And if I don't?" Thomas asks.

Shrugging, Hamilton gets up and moves around to the front of the desk. "Then you can turn around and bend over so my foot can show you exactly where you can shove your opinion."

And with that Thomas has had enough. "Come here you fucking-!"

"Boys!" Washington yells, and even though he was never a solider, Thomas does stop at the tone of command. It appears to have the same effect of Hamilton as he stands just a little straighter. Even though Thomas knew that Hamilton didn't remember his past life, it seemed his soul did and responded as a solider would.

"You both are in college, you are not children anymore, and I expect you both to start acting like it. This university, as well as myself, does not tolerate or condone student on student violence. You don't have to like each other, but you must learn to exist together. This campus is not small by any means, but you will most likely run into each other now and again. And if Alexander is planning to join the debate club then you need to get yourselves under control. Am I clear?"

Thomas gives a small nod as Hamilton replies with a small 'yes sir'. It's almost odd seeing Hamilton this young. And skinny. By god, does the guy ever eat?

"Alright then." Washington moves to sit back at his desk now that Hamilton has vacated his chair. He sighs as he puts his papers back in order and Thomas can pick up the smallest trace of amusement as he fixes Hamilton's mess. "So Alexander, you have me curious, how did you find out about he debate club? Most freshmen don't start learning about the clubs the university has to offer until a few weeks in to term."

"I'm not like most students, sir. It was part of my research when applying to colleges. I knew my majors were going to be law and political science, but I also wanted to join a club to help boost my transcripts when I graduate. Debate was an obvious choice given my majors. The website for King's College boasted its various clubs. And among them I found the debate club. It wasn't until I got here that I got a chance to talk to someone about it. Aaron Burns told me about it a little bit."

"Burns?" Washington snaps out of his shock and enters papa bear mode. "You know him?"

"Aaron? Yeah, he's my guide that I met this morning. He introduced me to my roommates, before they all ditched me." Hamilton mutters the last part, probably not intending it to be heard, but Thomas heard it anyways.

"Really? Your roommates didn't want to put up with your charming personality?" he smirked, but then he heard James give a sigh behind him. Washington's look of disapproval from behind Hamilton was dark. Hamilton himself looked angry before he composed himself.

"Well it was all for the best. Because if they hadn't I wouldn't have a date tonight. But you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you? I'm sure all the girls just fall all over themselves to get away from your wonderful charms." Hamilton sneered sarcastically back at him. "Probably the closet thing you have to a relationship is with the failed stalker behind you."

"I'm just sitting here, why do I need to be dragged into this?" James asked.

"Because you started all of this when you decided to stalk me." Hamilton pulled out his phone to glance at it before putting it back in his pocket. "And while I still haven't gotten an answer for that yet, I have to go." He made his way to the door.

"I look forward to your class sir." He said to Washington and with that disappeared out the door.

The three remaining in the room just stared after him for a moment.

"What the hell was that about James?" Thomas asked his friend who seemed to be texting someone on his phone.

James shrugged and continued to text. "I spotted him in the English building and knew who he was almost instantly. But it was when I caught him and two teachers having a conversation over their lunch that I was certain it was him. I thought if I followed him I would know where we would need to look later."

"And how'd that work out?" he pointed out.

"I got him here didn't I?"

"By pure luck."

"Hey, it's something. And at first when he caught me I though I had gotten it wrong anyway. I called him Hamilton and he looked around to see who I was talking to. Which brings up two questions. One, why doesn't he remember? And two, what's his name?"

"Alexander Hathaway, eighteen, new freshmen, and in my Wednesday and Friday afternoon lectures." Thomas and James both looked towards Washington to find him clicking away on his computer. "The file doesn't give away anything else for teachers. His file at the administration office will have more about his background and where he's living."

"He's dorm is Franklin Quad and his roommates are Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan." James nonchalantly said as he continued to text.

Washington corked an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

James held up his phone. "I'm texting Aaron. Apparently, Alexander left his dorm room while the guys and Aaron were talking in the other room. They're trying to find him right now." A ping from his phone drew James' attention back to it. Scanning the screen he groaned. "And the Schuyler sisters now know and are threatening the guys for Alexander's safe return. Does anyone realize he's not a kid?"

"Could have fooled me by how thin and short he is." Thomas quipped, but it didn't hold the edge it usually would have. Because Hamilton was way too skinny for it to be healthy.

Washington's face told Thomas he agreed with the assessment. Hamilton was more than likely to be dragged to the Washington household or down to the mess hall by force for meals in the future if he didn't gain any weight. Thomas almost felt bad for the guy. Almost.

"And here I thought I was going to have another nice year without any drama. Should've known Hamilton would have popped back up eventually and cause a stir." Thomas said while taking a seat in front of Washington's desk.

A smile slowly worked itself across the former general's face. "He wouldn't be Alexander if he didn't."

Yes, Thomas knew this. Didn't mean he had to like it.

 **Revised on 5/15/19**


	7. First Date

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hamilton An American Musical. I'm only borrowing characters and lyrics and putting my own story line. Enjoy!**

 _~ Helpless ~_

" _Down for the count and I'm drownin' in em. I'm helpless, I'm so into you. Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit, I'm helpless."_

Eliza found herself sitting alone at a table near the center of the West mess hall. She never took her eyes off the main door except to keep glancing at her watch for the time. It was only ten past six and she had shown up at a quarter til, but still…she was nervous he wouldn't show.

She didn't know what she was doing exactly. Meeting him, Alexander, again like this. Especially when she learned that he had no memories of who he was, of his past life. Of her. Which stung more than she imagined it would. It wasn't like he forgot on purpose, her Alexander would never do that. And he would certainly never play dumb, wouldn't even let the notion of him being anything less than perfectly aware present itself. So what had happened?

Eliza had spent the first fourteen years of her life in ignorant bliss. For all she knew she was just Elizabeth Skylar, second daughter of Phillip Skylar, sister of both Angelica and Peggy, and a normal teenage girl. But around her fifteenth birthday she had a vivid dream of someone like her, but not her at the same time. She saw visions of her and her sisters in weird dresses, men in uniforms, and one particular young man always writing. And when she woke up, she knew she was a different person. Or had been a different person.

It was only later that she discovered that Angelica already had the same revelations and Peggy wasn't far behind. For being the youngest sister and the one most overlooked, Peggy was almost always ahead of the curve. She just wouldn't stand for anything else.

Then came the boys. Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan had been a welcome addition into their lives and solidified the fact that they weren't crazy. It had been a good few years in school with all of them together again. They had stuck together and built friendships that came so naturally. As all teens did they went to see movies, ate junk food, went to parties, and just passed the time. Sometimes it was like the past hadn't even happened. Other times it seemed that was all they could think of. Especially when it came to looking for Alexander, only to come up short. But for everything else? Life was pretty normal for the small group of friends. Then Angelica went off to college and did something unexpected.

She brought Aaron Burr back for Spring Break.

His existence wasn't a surprise. Angelica had called her and Peggy (who would see to it the guys were told) the same day she met Aaron at school. Then she called again when Aaron had informed Angelica about Jefferson, Madison, and Washington. But to think she actually thought it was a good idea to bring him home shocked her. Angelica usually had more tact than that, but seeing as it was nearing the end of the school year her sister was most likely running out of patience.

It didn't go over well with the guys that he was there. Angelica and himself seemed to have reached an uneasy friendship and didn't outright hate each other. Peggy, while she had been upset to learn of Alexander's fate, never held it against him. It wasn't forgiveness in any sense. More of an understanding that two grown men in a past life made less than great decisions and each paid a different price for it. Alexander with his life and family. Aaron with his reputation, history forever painting him in all his mistakes, made him the villain in Alexander's story. Accepting all of this, Peggy made it her mission to keep the guys in line and off Burr's back. It almost didn't work, Aaron had been ready to leave their house before she stopped him.

Forgiving Aaron Burr was something she had done in her past life. It hadn't been easy nor quick, but she did it. More for herself than him, to be able to let go of all the hate and despair she felt made her live better. Eliza could tell the weight that came off Aaron's shoulders when she told him this was huge. Like he had carried the burden too long, that he did regret what he did. She was glad she had been able to tell him. A little pang of guilt hit her when she realized if she had told him this in the past, that she had forgiven him, maybe his current self wouldn't have had to feel that burden at all. But he did shoot her husband and all, so she could live with it.

Now sitting and waiting for Alexander to come or not to come was a weight on her shoulders. Although she contributed some of the feeling to guilt. She hadn't told anyone what she was doing. Eliza knew that everyone was out and about looking for the runaway former Secretary of the Treasury, worried out f their minds. And here she was, knowing that he would probably be here and didn't say a word to anyone at all. After Peggy and their father left to return home, Eliza had told Angelica that she was exhausted and needed to lay down for a bit. Angelica had bought the lie easily and walked her to her dorm room before leaving to join up with the search party. Only after ten minutes did she change and flee to the mess hall.

But what if it was all for nothing? What if he didn't come?

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a voice said from in front of her. Her heart stopped.

Lifting her eyes up from where they had drifted back down to her watch, she met those warm brown eyes again. Alexander looked more tired than earlier, the slight bags under his eyes more prominent. But she had gotten used to them in the past and they had endeared themselves as part of his good looks. It still didn't change the fact he clearly needed sleep.

She gave him a small smile. "Oh, I'm afraid it is. You see, I'm meeting someone for dinner. Although he is running a bit late."

Taking the seat, he gave a smile of his own. "Well now that is entirely rude of him. I might just have to stay until he gets here and tell him that myself. A gentleman never keeps a lady waiting. Especially for a first date." He sends her a wink that causes heat to rise across her face.

"Are we counting this as a date then?"

"If you want to, yes."

"Seems a little fast, we did just meet today." She argued lightly, but there was no force behind it. Honestly, she was finding the whole situation exciting.

He merely shrugs. "I live fast and don't slow down. I don't see a point in not voicing what I want. If you don't find it too forward, I would love to count this as a first date." He reaches across the table and gently grabs her hand in his.

'Oh lord, he's still a huge flirt!' The thought races through her mind at a million miles per hour. 'And I'm falling for it, again!' But on the plus side, this is exactly what she wants. His attention, his craziness, and most importantly, him. Even if she has yet to have him completely.

The blush is still there, she can feel it, but so is the smile that is growing by the minute. "I'd like that."

His smile matches her own. "Good. Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving and they're serving chicken quesadillas. Not authentic ones, but close enough as we're going to get this far north of the border."

Their hands let go as they get up and into line for food. Eliza misses the warmth instantly.

"Have you had real ones before?"

Grabbing a tray and handing it to her he nods. "The island I'm from has a mix of South American cultures so the way to make food is taught and handed down from the older generations. An old neighbor of mine used to make the best arroz con pollo." His accent thickens, and she feels her insides melt just a bit.

They go through the line and grab whatever smells good and paying with their student cards. Alex tried to pay for hers, but she refused. "I appreciate it Alexander, I do, but that is what our meal points are for after all."

His smile waivered a little before she had a wonderful idea. "But you know, there is an ice cream parlor just a block off campus. It's a staple here and most students go to it or so my sister tells me. If you have room after this, you can treat me to a cone."

He seemed to brighten at that. "It would be a pleasure to indulge your sweet tooth Eliza and please, call me Alex."

The night went quickly after that. They ate their food in the mess hall while they discussed their majors and plans for extracurriculars. Eliza was memorized at the same passion Alex had for his studies as he had for his work in the past. When she asked about his plans for the debate club his eyebrows twitched. He muttered something too fast to fully understand, but she did catch a few words such as 'stalker', 'jerk', and 'Thomas'. She only had to guess that he meant Jefferson and that at some point they had met. Thank god she wasn't around for it.

He in turn asked about her plans and she happily told him. She didn't have any clubs in mind that she might join so far as she wanted to focus on her studies. Eliza told him about her decision to study Psychology, mainly children's psychology. She wanted to help as many as she could and knew that their mental needs often went unaided. Deep down she wondered what could have been different if that kind of help had been around in their past. They both did lose their mothers at young ages and Alex lost so much more along the way.

In no time at all they had finished their meals and were heading to the ice cream parlor. She kept an eye out for her friends as they were probably still running around campus. Eliza had tried to be discreet about it, so she looked only when Alex wasn't looking at her. Which was a problem, because the boy seemed unable to take his eyes _off_ her. This was a problem she could live with. Definitely.

After reaching their destination and enjoying having Alex hold the door for her, they finally put their orders in. As she had promised, Eliza allowed Alex to pay for hers. A simple cone of vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. Alex himself had gotten a cone too, but his was chocolate chip cookie dough.

"The only thing better than chocolate is chocolate in cookie dough form." He explained as he took a large bite out of the ice cream. Just watching him do it made her teeth hurt, but she had to laugh at his logic. Noticing he had gotten some of his treat on his nose, she reached out and wiped it off with her finger. His eyes were wide, but only got wider when she stuck her finger in her mouth.

"You're right. It is way better this way." Eliza sent him a mischievous grin. She could play the flirt game too. Turning she headed for the door, when she didn't hear his footsteps she looked back over her shoulder. "It's nice out tonight, no point in sitting inside while we eat."

That got him moving as he once again opened the door for her. They made their way back to campus, alternating between eating their cones and talking about random things. It was nice, simple, but after so long of being apart, to Eliza it was everything.

After getting back to their dorm (she had told him she was on the fourth floor when he mentioned he now resided in Franklin) they took the stairs instead of the elevator. Just to have a few more minutes together and it was worth it. All too soon they reached her floor and she pulled out her key.

All the doors in the stairwell had locks that required the keys of the people who lived on each floor. So someone who lived on the second floor couldn't unlock the door on the fifth floor and so on. Even the elevators had a lock system after a certain time of night. A keyhole sat next to each floor button and when the locks were active, you had to turn your key next to the button you wanted to press. The only difference is that a single key could unlock any button, but not any door on the stairs.

"I guess this is goodnight." Alex said as he took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips before pressing a quick kiss to it. "I had fun tonight. Would I be wrong to assume this won't be our last date?"

"Not even close." Her blush was back, but she tried to look unaffected. It would only feed his ego. Using her free hand, she took out her phone. "What's your number?"

They exchanged numbers and feeling bold enough, Eliza leaned in to give him a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for tonight. I'll text you tomorrow." She unlocked the door and stepped into her hallway. As the door shut behind her she caught a last glimpse of him.

His reddened ears and wide grin were the last she saw before the door closed.

 **Author's Note: I decided to have an ice cream date between Eliza and Alex because Lin once did an interview and was asked about meeting his wife. They had met in high school, but nothing came of it until they met again as adults. He mentions that their first date was getting ice cream, and how that one date turned into a six year marriage and a son. Thought it would be cute to bring that into the story.**


	8. Overprotective Much?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hamilton An American Musical. All rights to that sweet perfection goes to Mr. Miranda. I claim only my original plot line.**

 **Author's Note: Hello my faithful readers! Before I bring you yet another chapter of Alex's story, I wanted to take a moment and thank everyone who has read it so far. But I wanted to especially thank Dulharpa for taking the time to leave a review, my first one yet! Thanks, you rock!**

 _~The Story of Tonight Reprise~_

" _I may not live to see our glory, but I've seen wonders great and small. 'Cause if the tomcat can get married, there's hope for our ass, after all!"_

Even as he shut the door to his room and fell into his desk chair, Alex could still felt his cheek burning. Burning from where Eliza's lips had touched it. Just a small peck, barely there at all, but damn! It had been the best feeling he'd had in, well, ever! He never thought something so small could make him feel this good, this weak, this…complete.

He was in love with Eliza Skylar.

He had only met her today.

They've been on only one date.

Alex had never been in love before, nothing even relatively close. Living in the system wasn't a great life and he never had wanted to drag anyone else into his problems. So he mainly ignored any and all looks thrown his way, not that there were many, and denied the possibility he could ever feel affection let alone love for another. But he was damn sure that this was it. He never thought it would happen, given his own family's poor track record. His mother and father were never in love as far as he knew and his older brother had bailed on the family when Alex was still young so there were no examples there either.

The only people he ever knew personally to be in love were the French-Canadian couple that lived on the other side of town. Still to this day Alex didn't know how a couple from the Great White North ended up in a little island in the middle of the Carribean, not even a good isalnd, but they always were happy. Maybe the same way he was now. Like he wasn't even touching the floor kind of happy. And there was only one thing for him to do when he was in this good a mood.

It was time to write.

Tugging his laptop in front of him he opened it and turned it on. Before coming to campus he had been in the middle of writing a few essays and articles to publish on his political blog, trying to get his opinion out on the current president's latest idiotic display. Luckily for Alex, there wasn't a day gone by yet that Trump failed to prove how horrible he was at decision making. While relatively new, his blog had a good standing for followers and seemed to draw people in no matter their political party. Of course, all his writings and his blog were done under a pseudonym. He wasn't afraid of people knowing it was him coming down on the current administration. Hell, he was proud to do so! But doing it this way gave him a bit more freedom to write without any potential backlash affecting his academic career.

Logging on to his account he got lost in the rythmic clicking of the keys, the display of countless words flying across the screen, and the overall buzz going on inside his brain. Writing was one of the only ways he had to relax. Where his mind was too busy to be stressed or worried or upset. This was his quiet place. And after about an hour of writing he had all but forgotten about being ditched by his dormmates and Burns, about being stalked, and about the rather rude jerk known as Jennings.

He was so deep in thought that he never noticed the time going by. Or the loud footsteps before the door to his and John's room slammed open without warning.

 _~Hamilton is My Jamilton~_

If he thought that Alex was avoiding them on purpose, he would have felt a lot more annoyed with the guy. However, he knew the opposite was true, so Aaron's annoyance at said man was only slightly less. But really? They had been going around campus for _hours_ , searching the grounds and buildings alike, but they were still missing the ten dollar founding father. It was only a few hours after they had left the dorm originally had he received a text from none other than his second roommate Madison.

 **JMads: So are you aware that Hamilton is here on campus?**

 **JMads: If not, boy, do I have news for you!**

 **You: Yes, I'm aware. Have you seen him? Me, Angie, and the RevSet are looking everywhere. He ran off.**

 **JMads: Why are they with you? They hate you.**

 **You: Yes, thanks for reminding me. They are his new roommates.**

 **JMads: Then why did he run off? Also, he doesn't remember does he?**

 **You: No he doesn't. We went into other room to talk and he left. Where is he?**

 **JMads: Washington's office. Followed him around for awhile before he caught me. Got him to come here with me.**

 **JMads: Now he's arguing with Jefferson.**

 **JMads: Washington's so done with this. -_-**

Aaron had to rub his head at that, he felt a migrane forming fast. Of course Alex had to find the one guy on campus who hated him and then proceed to get into an argument in front of Washington. _Because of fucking course he would._ Taking a deep breath to calm himself he went back to typing.

 **You: For the love of God, please keep him there. We'll head over.**

 **JMads: I make no promises.**

 **You: Well start. Angie will kill everyone if something happens to him.**

Putting his phone away he turned to the guys and Angelica, who had come after dropping off Eliza at her room.

"Okay so apparently Madison found Alex and they are in Washington's office."

"Thank god _petit lion_ is safe!" Laf cried dramatically, coming from anyone else it would have come off as sarcastic.

"What's he doing there?" Herc asks as they all change direction. They just had to go search on the wrong side of campus, didn't they? Washington's office was clear across campus.

"Madison found him and brought him there and Jefferson is there too. I don't know how, but I don't care. Let's go get him and end this madness before Jefferson and him kill each other."

Angelica snorted. "You act as if this wasn't your guys' fault to begin with."

"We literally just left him in the other room! How is this our fault?" Laurens demanded.

"You took your eyes off him. That was your mistake. Honestly, I would think you all would know better by now what happens when that boy is left to his own devices."

He really couldn't argue with that. Left by himself Alexander had made some pretty damn stupid decisions. When he wrote his share of essays for 'The Federalist Papers' no one checked up on him and the man over worked himself and wrote fifty one damn essays. He was constantly writing or reading or getting into fights when no one was looking. Then of course there was that pamphlet…

Nope. Not getting into that.

After what seemed like an eternity, the group had finally reached the History building and wasted no time in navigating the halls towards Washington's private office. He barely took the time to knock once before opening the door and walking inside. Quickly, his eyes swept over the space and instantly knew there was something missing. _Someone missing._ Finding James in the chair by the door, Aaron turned to face him.

"I asked you to do one thing James. One. Thing."

He kept his face neautral, but his voice was cold. And he couldn't keep the tiredness out of it either. It had been a long day before Alex had made his appearance. Which, only had been that afternoon, but already feeling like an eternity ago. The rest of the year was going to kill him, never mind the next two after it.

James looked as tired as Aaron felt, but this was a look he wore a lot. His sickness usually left him exhausted especially after a coughing fit.

"I tried okay?"

"How hard could it have been?"

"We _are_ talking about the same Hamilton, right?"

"Enough!" Looking over his shoulder Aaron saw Washington sitting at his desk, his hand rubbing between his eyes. And for the first time Aaron thought about what it must have been like for him to remeet the man that had practically been his son…and face the reality that said man didn't have a clue to who you were. To who he himself was.

They didn't get along, never have, but at the moment Aaron felt sorry for the former general.

"He didn't really give any of us a chance to stop him, not that we could have without him getting suspious. Well, more suspicious." Washington turned an eye to James who in return threw his arms up in exaperation.

"I did what I had to to get him here! Will everyone get off my back about it!"

"What did you do?" Laurens asked with crossed arms.

"I followed him-"

"Stalked him." Jefferson inputed from his spot against a wall, looking bored with the whole conversation.

" _Followed him_ and when he caught me I started having an episode. I managed to convince him to drag me in here."

"Still can't believe it worked. Although I don't get why you bothered, the little brat would have been fine otherwise."

"Shut up Jefferson." Angie snapped at him and while he still looked bored, Aaron smirked when Jefferson's muscles tensed at her tone. It was always nice to see Angie's temper raged onto someone other than himself for once. "So where is he now?"

That was the million dollar question. It was now evening and would get dark out soon. Which would make their search next to impossible and because this was Hamilton they were dealing with, it would simply be too easy for him to just come waltzing back at sundown.

Washington had finally looked up. "He didn't say exactly where he was going, but he did say something about being ditched and that he had a date."

You could hear a pin drop in the room.

"A DATE?" Was the collective response from Angie and the RevSet. Himself? He wasn't shocked one bit that Alexander Hamilton, the Tomcat, the horrible flirt, had managed to swing a date this early in the year. He had managed to get a rich, Scottish sister to marry his poor self hadn't he?

The only real shock was that Hamilton never seemed like the dating type. Back when they first met Alexander had only been interested in the Revolution. His sole focus was reading and writing and fighting and possibly dying for the notion a nation he wanted to help build. It was odd when he learned that Alexander had taken an interest in the second Schuyler sister. Odder yet when he actually married her. And yet, there had been no dating them either. Just three weeks of shared latters before the actual wedding. Sure, this was Alexander not Alex, Hamilton not Hathaway, but Aaron really thought the man was more of the same. Just in a new era.

"But-But he is far too _jeune_ to be dating!" Laf, the perfect cross between protective older brother and mother hen, was definetly not impressed this time around by his friend's way with the ladies.

James snorted. "You lot do understand he's eighteen, I've been dating since I was fourteen."

"Not to mention the guy's been married before and has had kids." Herc put in.

"Yeah, _with my sister_." Angie growled. Damn she was pissed. "Should've known nothing changes with him."

Aaron for years, before and present, had wondered exactly where the relationship between Aexander and Angelica fell in terms of intimacy. Yes, he had married Eliza and seemed all too in love with her. But there were times he looked to be in love with Angelica too, and she him. It was none of his business, but damn if it wasn't confusing as hell. If Aaron had to take a guess they did love each other, if only for their shared intelligence and ideals. But Alexander had chosen, so did Angelica. And neither would betray Eliza like that, not with each other.

"Now that's just unfair Angelica. He doesn't remember your sister as his wife or the family they had together. He's not cheating on her this time, just being a young man going out with a young lady." Washington scolded her gently.

It was then that an idea formed in his head. A long shot but still…

"Hey Angie."

"Don't call me Angie, Burr." She snapped.

Ignoring the remark he asked. "Where is Eliza right now?"

This caused one eyebrow to raise. "In her dorm room, why?"

"Didn't you say that she ran into Alex earlier in the Mess Hall?"

"Yes." She dragged out the word, as though wondering why it mattered right now.

"And don't you find it odd that your sister, the person who cares about Alex most, isn't here with us? Didn't even try to help look for him?"

He saw understanding start to dawn in the eldest Schuyler sister's eyes.

"Even if she was in some shock, you know as well as I do that it wouldn't have stopped her from coming out and looking with us. So why didn't she come? Unless-"

"Unless she knew she was going to see him later." She finished, her eyes wide. But the look of surprise was lost quickly to anger as she took her phone out of her purse and she started typing.

Herc was trying not to laugh, but was failing. "The man still got game."

"Yes, but he's playing with an advantage. It's Eliza, not some random girl." Laurens noted. "Probably wouldn't have worked as well if it had been anyone else."

Aaron had to agree with that. Turning away from the other boys he noticed that Angie was no longer texting, but had her phone up to her ear, her face growing darker.

"She's not answering my texts or calls. She always answers!"

"She wouldn't if she wanted time alone with him."

She sighed. "Okay, I'm positive she's with him right now. So what do you suggest we do? Comb over campus again until we find them or head back to her dorm room and wait?"

"Waiting sounds like the best option. Eventually she'll come back with him in tow."

"Then we ground both of them." She said as she sent off one last message.

Somewhere behind him James said "Again, he's eighteen, you can't just ground him or her for that matter."

Nobody in the room seemed to agree with him as they all walked out, leaving James, Jefferson, and Washington alone again.

 _~Hamilton is My Jamilton~_

Closing the door to the stairs behind her she leaned up against it and then slid down until she sat on the floor. She hadn't felt this way in years, in centuries! Not since the first time Alexander had sent her a letter, writing of his affections to her and later his undying love for her. It had been everything she'd ever wanted in a relationship. He was smart, handsome, determined, and devoted to her. Sure, their later years had problems and struggles and heartbreaks, but also forgiveness and love. She had loved Alexander Hamilton until the day she died.

And now she was in love with Alexander Hathaway.

The man he was now was an echo of the man he used to be, same traits, but also softer in some aspects. More weary in others. But that was expected from a person who spent time in the foster system. The fact he still acted so openly with her spoke volumes of how he'd managed not to let those years shape him too much. However, she could see pain hidden in those eyes, the tense lines behind the smile, and the overall edge to his frame. It would take time to help with all that. And she was more than willing to be there.

So lost in thought she took out her phone to check the time and was startled to realize she had so many missed messages! Pulling up the texts first she started reading and felt her stomach sink.

 **Angie: Are you in your room?**

 **Angie: Do you know where Alex is?**

 **Angie: Are you with him?**

 **Angie: Eliza answer me right now!**

 **Angie: Hello**

 **Angie: You are in so much trouble**

With every text she could feel her good mood drifting further away. She moved onto the voicemail that had been left over an hour ago with shaking fingers.

 _ **"You have no idea how much trouble you are in right now Elizabeth Skylar! Really? A date? You just remet him today! Not to mention that you let us all run around this godforsaken campus when you knew where he was going to be. We are going to talk about this later, but for right now you better get your butt back to your dorm as soons as you get this, because if I have to come and find you I will call daddy."**_

 __Getting up and running down her hallway she had only one thought.

"I'm so screwed."

 **Revised on 5/15/19**


	9. And Then There's Friends

**Disclaimer: All work from Hamilton belong to Lin Miranda, I'm only claiming my original story line.**

 _~ My Shot ~_

" _What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot? Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not, a bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists? Give me a postion, show me where the ammunition is!"_

It was only by luck that Eliza's roommates were somewhere else tonight, probably at one of the many parties on campus for the new term. Angelica never understood how they expected to get up tomorrow sporting crippling hangovers and go to orientation. What a bunch of idiots college students were. Common sense wasn't a class you took nor was it something you could buy, too bad, so many here needed it. If she were honest though, she would take a shot now, if only to calm herself down. Between pacing the length of the living space while checking her phone every moment and moving around the boys, she was driving herself crazy. But what else was she to do?

They had come back to Eliza's dorm room, only possible because of an illegally copied key, to find it empty. After calling her sister again, and getting her voicemail _again_ , she left a message that would hopefully push her wayward sister into coming back. But that had been an hour ago and not even a single text was sent showing that her message was heard. That girl was in so much trouble and would be lucky if she wasn't watched like a hawk everyday for the rest of the semester.

"Relax, she'll come back soon." Burr tried to reason with her. The guy was slumped against the wall and typing away on his phone. Probably talking to either Madison or Jefferson about the day's discoveries. He might even be keeping the general informed.

But she didn't want him palacating her, it made her feel childish. "I know she'll be back, I'm not an idiot." She snapped. "It's the when I'm worried about. If she comes back later than midnight, ruffled or anything of the sort you won't have to worry about Hamilton again." She answered darkly, liking the shiver that went through each male in the room.

"Let's not jump the gun okay? Alexander wasn't like that before and I doubt Alex has any experience in that department. Don't try to make a problem that doesn't exist." Laurens defended his long time friend from his own spot on the arm of the couch. Yeah, the guy had an affair, but he never jumped into bed with Eliza before they wed. It might not have seemed like it at the time, but Alexander Hamilton was a man of honor, if only one of poor choices. "You'll just make yourself crazy, well, more crazy in your case."

That earned a snicker from the rest in the room, but before she could open her mouth to tell the idiot off the door was thrown open. Eliza's eyes widened as she took in eveyone in the room, but grew pale as the sisters' gazes met.

"What are you all doing in here?" she asked as she shut the door. Arms crossed she had the nerve to look upset. "We had that key made for emergencies Angelica, not so you can just storm in here when you feel like it. My roommates would be mad if they knew you had it."

Laf was the only one to look slightly sorry for their presence, Laurens and Herc clearly didn't care at the time if they were unwelcomed. Their concerns were elsewhere.

"Where is he?" Laurens was already half way to Eliza and, in short, the door. The other boys making to follow him.

"He dropped me off on my floor not too long ago, probably already back to your room by now."

That was all they needed as one by one the guys filed out, Burr being last and threw a smile back at them both. Angelica only rolled her eyes, but small smile in return. She had to admit, the guy kept his head in a crisis better than she did sometimes. Not that she would ever admit it outloud. Like ever.

The door had only just clicked shut when she focused back on her sister, all the worry leaving and bringing back the anger.

"Not a single word. All day." She seethed.

Eliza sighed as she walked over to the couch and fell into it. "Do we have to have this discussion now?"

"We could have had it earlier had you just said you would see him later. Instead, you keep that little tidbit to yourself, allow the rest of us to run around this entire campus, run off without telling anyone, and then don't even bother to answer any of my texts or calls." She ticks off her lists on her fingers as she goes. "What in heaven's name were you thinking? Were you even thinking?"

"Of course I was!"

"Then explain it to me because this entire mess, a good portion your own creation, doesn't make any sense."

Eliza crossed her arms and legs, her eyes narrowed. Even while sitting down, her sister managed to hold all the power in the room.

"What I was thinking was maybe, just maybe, I wanted to talk to the guy that was my husband. Maybe I wanted to get to know this Alex better. Maybe I wanted time to adjust to the fact the man I loved, _who was murdered_ , is back. Most importantly, I wanted to do it alone, without the entire group breathing down our necks. And don't you think for a moment that the guys would have left his side for anything. You would've demanded to come too and would've glared at him the entire time. Making him tense and he probably wouldn't have been so open if you had." She said pointedly when Angelica opened her mouth to argue, which was pointless, because she was right. "Hell, after today they'll never leave him alone again. Not that he should be alone alone, but alone with _me_. Does that make me selfish? Maybe, but I'm not sorry."

Finishing her tirade (and wasn't it supposed to be _she_ giving the speech?) Eliza leaned back into her seat, still tense, and waiting for her rebuttal.

Angelica took a moment to just watch her sister. Her little sister that suddenly wasn't just that anymore. Sometimes she forgot, or really didn't think about) their past lives. Why? Because it was painful or depressing. She knew there had been good times, celebrations and accomplishments. But those in her later years had been few and far between. So even after she remembered her past life, Angelica tried her best to live as the person she was now. And in by doing that, she sometimes forgot to look past the youthful face Eliza now wore. Eliza had a full life with many experiences that shaped her, even now in the present. So while she was an eighteen year old college freshman, she was also a wife, a widower, a mother, a grandmother, and someone so old in mind.

Yes, she had made mistakes tonight, but in all fairness, Eliza had more than earned some room for them. If the roles had been reveresed Angelica would have probably done the same things.

Pulling out of her thoughts, Angelica croosed the small room to take a seat next to her sister. Folding her hands in her lap she gave all her attention to her sister.

"Tell me about him."

*~Hamilton is My Jamilton~*

The door to his room was thrown opened against the wall with a bang loud enough to pull his attention away from the computer screen. Alex turned around in his chair, his hands clenching so tight that his knuckles were white. Living in one too many homes were loud bangs were often followed by pain left an instinct to run. But he knew where he was now and so he pushed the feeling to flee down hard enough to look befor he acted. Sure enough there were no angry foster parents at the door, but his new roommates and Aaron Burns. Taking a second to breathe and relaxing his posture, he merely greeted them with "Hey".

The feeling of abandonment hadn't left him yet even after the great time he spent with Eliza. No, he merely forgot about it for the time being, but now seeing the source of the negative feelings staning in front of him, it all returned. Frowning, he turned back to the screen and started typing away again. He hoped they woud take the dismissal for what it was and would leave him in peace to work. His luck was never that good.

"Uh hey?" Laurens returned as he came in and sat in his desk chair. Herc and Laf took a seat on his bunk while Aaron didn't move far from the door. To escape Alex would have to go past all of them. He never had a chance.

An awkward silence fell over the room. Alex had wanted the conversation to end there, he really didn't want to talk to any of them right now.

"So," Laurens started again, dashing his hoped again for silence. "where did you run off to today Alex? You had us worried for awhile."

He gave a huff at that. "Why would you have been worried? I just went to explore a bit and it's not like I have to ask to ," he turned his head ever so slightly, "you left first."

"No we didn't, man. We were just in the other room talking." Herc explained.

Laf nodded as he looked at Alex with a smile. "We went to ask if you wanted to come to lunch with us to find you gone _petit lion_."

Alex grimanced at the name. "I'm not little." He muttered but made no comment about the rest of it.

"Sure you're not." The french teen responded, but was smirking as well. "But we mean to say is that we didn't just ditch you here by yourself. We wouldn't do that to you."

"Why? You don't even know me." he asked a little harsher than he meant to, but the while situation was getting to be too much. It was almost as if they actually cared. Which was impossible. No one ever cared.

"We're friends Alex, I thought you said so this morning." Aaron said and then waved a hand at the others. "So are they, if you give them a chance."

"I don't need friends." And to even to Alex it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than stating a fact.

"Everyone needs friends _mon cher!"_

"And whether you like it or not man, you're stuck with us."

"There's no way around it now, once those two idiots on something it's permenant."

"Look at it this way, better to have friends than enemies. And more pals to drink with!"

Shutting his computer Alex still didn't turn around. For one thing, he was too stunned to speak. Another thing was that his eyes were starting to sting and he wouldn't start crying in front of these guys. He was eighteen and an adult, damn it. There was nothing to cry about, he didn't need friends, never did. But then again, no one else had ever offered. Always seen as the new kid, the poor kid, the orphan, the charity case, the trouble maker, the egg head, or the immigrant, his peers had stayed at arms length, if no two. So why would these four, only having met them today, be so forceful about wanting a friendship with somoene like him?

Painfully slowly, Alex turned around in his seat. He wouldn't meet anyone's eyes directly, aiming his sight just slightly off.

"I've never had a group of friends before." He admitted quietly. It sounded pathetic to even say outloud. Because what kind of loser couldn't even make a single friend?

He felt a hand on his shoulder unexpectedly and jumped to his feet. Looking around he found Laurens standing next to him, his hands up in a 'I mean you no harm' gesture. After Alex relaxed his body again did he lower them and gave him a smile.

"Well you can't say that anymore!"

It seemed that the others thought the same as they gave him smiles and nods at Laurens words. Alex, with all his history with trusting people, should have known better that letting his hopes jump up at the offer. But he also knew that sometimes you had to seize an opportunity while you could. And Alex Hathaway never let an opportunity pass him by.

He wasn't going to throw away his shot.

 **Revised on 5/15/19**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

 **Hey guys, sorry to get anyone's hopes up, but this isn't a new chapter. I decided to back and revise my already existing chapters to fix any problems and even add some new content! Go check it out when you have the time. I would also like to take this chance and once again thank all of you who have taken a moment to read my story and to fav or follow it. Not only that, but to thank those who left reviews for me. It really makes my day to read your comments, even negative criticism is welcome as I believe that there is always room for improvement! Also because I'm my own toughest critic so nothing could be as bad as my own critiques.**

 **Please be patient with me as I am currently working on the next chapter. I hope to have to publish by the end of next week.**

 **For any questions you may have, don't be afraid to leave a review or send me a message. All questions are welcome!**

 **Have a great weekend everyone!**

 **Keep calm and read on.**

 **~C.A. Crest**


	11. Late Night Fights

**Author's Note: So I know in my last update I said that I'd have this chapter out, like, months ago! But! I held off for two reasons. One, I wanted to make sure I had everything I wanted in the chapter because after this update the time line is going to start speeding up and I need all the basic information set. And two, it was the magical time of year where my stress levels hit max. Not only do I work retail, but the end of my school semester was fast approaching. So between work and school, well, the energy to write had been absent.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from** _ **Hamilton: An American Musical**_ **. I'm only borrowing Lin's ideas and adding my own storyline.**

 _~Wait For It~_

" _Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints. It takes and it takes and it takes, and we keep on living anyway. We rise and we fall and we break and we make our mistakes. And if there's a reason I'm still alive when everyone who loves me has died I'm willing to wait for it."_

Aaron was exhausted by the time he managed to convince the other guys that they all needed to turn in for the night. Between the fact that orientation started in the morning and it was already past midnight, the thought of a full night's sleep was slipping away fast. It had been hard enough to leave Alex alone with the others. Not that he thought they would do anything to the youngest of the quartet, the opposite in fact. After Alex's stunt today (yesterday technically?) it was highly unlikely that Alex would ever find himself alone for more than a few minutes at a time outside of class. If even then. No, he was worried because the further away he walked from room 776 (1776) the less real the past hours seemed.

Did any of that really happen? Was Alex showing up out of the blue really that simple? And what would have happened if another guide had been there instead of himself? Maybe they wouldn't have talked until after the RevSet got to him, after they told him what a jerk he was, and after Alex already deemed him unworthy of his friendship. So many 'what ifs' played in his head that he didn't notice that he had made it to his own floor and room on complete autopilot. His room was on the second floor of Franklin Quad, the college didn't see a reason to separate by years as most students dormmed their entire time here. Usually the room and people you got freshman year were those you got for fours years unless someone left, switched, etc. Aaron thought this arrangment would work for him in the beginning. Until he met his roommates.

He never imagined that he would meet Thomas Jefferson and James Madison again. Let alone in a dorm suite at college, but here he had found them. Of course they looked different, so had he, but there was no mistaking that god awful shade of purple and arrogance. And Thomas Jennings wore both like a badge of honor. James he found easier to deal with most of the time. His personality was as laid back as Thomas's was abrasive. Not that he wasn't hard working or driven. He was passionate about his writings and had helped the poetry club flourish. James had always valued hard work and even tried to go above what was expected from him. Hence, when 'The Federalist Papers' was being written, James had eagerly wrote twenty nine of them himself. Maybe he had hoped to surpass Hamilton, maybe he wanted to impress him. Either way it didn't matter, Hamilton being Hamilton, out did him. But really, _who the hell writes fifty one damn essays?_

Then there was Aaron himself.

While the three of them had teamed up to try and take Hamilton down politically in the past, Aaron never felt like he belonged with them. Sure, they shared some political views and a sense of contempt for Hamilton. But other than that Aaron was more than happy to distance himself from them. Especially after the Election of 1800. He was not an idiot, now or then, and he knew when it came to politics it was every man for himself. That was more true when it came to being president. A position only one man at a time could hold and boy had he wanted to be that man. He could have been that man too, if Hamilton hadn't sided with Jefferson and swung favor his way.

But if Aaron was ever honest with himself it was when he realized how poor a position like that would have suited him. For all his talk of acting only when he knew the time was right, he would never have acted even as president. And America had needed action, good or bad, to make its way forward. So Jefferson had won the title of president and unhappily accepted him as vice president. Because he had to.

So yeah, Aaron wasn't all that happy with his dorm mates. The only upside was that due to James's health conditon, he was granted a room to himself and leaving their occupant number at three not four. What was even better was that Thomas still roomed with him, he always denied wanting to and insisted on only doing so out of worrying about health scares in the middle of the night. Basically it was clear he was claiming he would rather room with his best friend than with Aaron.

And Aaron shared that desire too. The only downside was that Aaron often found himself lonely without anyone to talk to at times. But then sometimes Thea would come over and it was nice having space so they weren't on top of each other when they talked. And the random dance parties she would force him into did require room. Still, it would have been nice to have someone who wanted to room with him because they wanted to.

Mentally shaking his head to free those darker thoughts he entered his suite. He was hoping to be able to sneak away to his room and pass out with no problems. He really should know better by now.

The door opposite of his flew open with enough force that it hit the wall and bounced slightly back.

"Did you tell Hamilton he could join the debate team?" Thomas asked with a scowl as he stalked into the living room. James followed behind with nothing but a wave and slumped into the couch.

Sighing and rubbing his face Aaron truly felt tired.

"Yes I did because he _can_ Thomas. Anyone can and frankly we need more people after you scarred most of everyone off last year."

Thomas just rolled his eyes. "Like you didn't hate half of those idiots who showed up."

"It doesn't matter if I didn't like them, you are still the reason we need people. You know as well as I do that with Alex on the team we'll be unbeatable."

"You just wanted him on the team to annoy me. You knew that putting him there would stir up trouble and yet you did it anyway." His tone was getting harsher and it grated on his nerves.

Finally succumbing to all the stress and exhaustion of the day, Aaron turned his head sharply to the tallest man in the room with an icy stare.

"It doesn't take anything more than one misspoken word to annoy you Jefferson. If I really wanted to annoy you I wouldn't have needed to put so much effort into it. You act like a child when something doesn't go your way or someone doesn't act the way you want them to. And let's not beat around the bush, you're just mad that Hamilton's back to take the spotlight off of you again."

The deepening scowl on Thomas's face pleased Aaron and made it worth it to keep going.

"And it wouldn't be hard for him to do it would it? Even though he obviously doesn't remember who he was or you for that matter, his intelligence and way with words is still far above yours. Then there's the fact he will always be Washington's favorite and you can do nothing about it."

"Like you have room to talk!"

"Actually I do. Unlike you I've learned from my past. I've realized my mistakes and saw just how stupid it was for me to try and gain Washington's favor when I was never going to get it. How desperate I was for power that I let myself think that the three of us trying to blackmail Hamilton was going to work and be worth it. Instead we had a hand in damaging his marriage and Eliza and her children didn't deserve that. And most importantly I realized just how horribly petty I was in Hamilton picking you over me that I challenged him to a duel that I had no right in issuing.

It's true that he didn't have to use Washington's influence to help his favor. He didn't have to have an affair in the first place or publish that pamphlet. And he certainly didn't have to accept and come to the duel, but we both had blame to share and I've accepted that. So my question to you is how long are you going to act like a child and hold onto hate that is just as much your fault as it is his?"

Aaron normally wasn't one for showing much emotion, it wasn't good for debates as it showed your hand, but damn it he was tired and just wanted everyone to just _shut up!_ Jefferson was like that too as he had a good poker face. But since being reincarnated both had taken to losing their masks quickly when it came to their inner circle of people.

"Oh and you think you have me all figured out don't you? That I just straight up hate the little grimlin and that's that?" Jefferson's sarcasm was as thick as his hair. "I hate bust that bubble but I don't. I don't like that Hamilton thought himself better than everyone else and acted like it. I don't like how he saw himself being so smart that he didn't need anyone else. And it seems that little Alex hasn't changed all that much."

"What are you talking about? You met him for what, five minutes?"

"And in that time he walked in and sat himself at Washington's desk like he owned it and did whatever he wanted. Just like he's always done! Tell me that doesn't make you even slightly irratated. If you or I had done that Washington would have been pissed. But no! Little Alex comes in and it's no problem."

"You ever stop to think he didn't say anything because he was in shock? Hell, I was in so much shock I almost didn't say anything when he walked up to me yesterday! I mean, looking past the fact I've spent years looking for him and he just pops up, have you seen how small he is? How defensive? The guy looks sick and he's lonely. Give the guy a break Jefferson it's the very least you can do."

"The very least I can do is not kick his ass and I didn't earlier so I did cut him some slack." He grumbled. James just shook his head slightly, he was obviously done with this conversation. Aaron was done too, he just wanted to go to bed.

"Look, give the guy a chance. He's different this time around, hell, you may end up liking him. Until he, and by he I mean Alex Hathaway not Alexander Hamilton, gives you just cause, don't argue or get into it with him. I never thought Angie and I would ever be on speaking terms when we met and yet now we can actually hold a civil conversation without her threathening to kill me. It's magic what a few kind words and patience can bring."

After a few moments Thomas groaned. "Fine, but I'm not promising anything."

"Thank god." James muttered as he got up. "Now can we all just please go to bed? It's too late to deal with this shit and I've got an eight o'clock orientation."

"Why do you insist on signing up for that at ungodly hours?" Thomas complained as he too made his way t their room.

"It's not that early, the sun is up by the time it starts."

"Not always and it's still too damn early."

Aaron would never admit that he agreed with Thomas's line of thought. He still had to retain some of his pride after all.

 **End Notes: I want to wish all of you a late Happy New Year and I hope 2019 will bring everyone good luck! In case any of you Ham fans have missed it in the news, our boy Lin has finally gotten a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame! That was a great way to end the year and it made me smile all the way up to New Years! Thank you to all who have stuck around my horrible update times just to read my chapters. It means a lot that you enjoy my work enough to be patient. Leave me a review and tell me what you think so far or just like and follow if you're new. Until next time peeps, keep calm and read on.**

 **Revised on 5/15/19**


	12. Of Regrets Long Past

**Hello again my Ham Jams! I want to start off with saying that I have gone back to my old chapters and revised them with new content, so I would go back and read before continuing with this chapter. Okay, now that's out of the way I bring you the next chapter, which I wanted to post two weeks ago to celebrate my birthday, but life happens. What can you do?**

 **Disclaimer: As always I do not have any rights or ownership over Hamilton: An American Musical. But one can dream as much as she wants to.**

 _*~One Last Time~*_

" _One last time, relax have a drink with me, one last time! Let's take a break tonight then we'll teach them how to say goodbye, say goodbye, you and I!"_

The last time he had seen Alexander had been outside his office, after he had given his farewell address. When he first came to the decision to resign as President he had wanted a way to reassure the people that this was not the end, but a beginning. For the people, for the country, and the world at large as it was almost unheard of for someone to just step away as he was planning to. But for him, it was a different kind of beginning. For George Washington it was the beginning to his end. Not that he had known just how soon death would take him for no one could have seen the sickness coming. But he knew one day death would take him, he hadn't been naïve, he had no longer been a young man. His prime was behind him and he hadn't wanted to burden the nation with that of a leader's death.

And so his plan went into motion. He made it clear that he was to be leaving office and that an election would be held to determine the next leader of the new country. But he wanted the address to not only leave hope, but a warning for his people. He wanted them to know the dangers of fighting parties and how neutrality was going to be the best choice in the war breaking out between England and France. But to do everything so clearly and creatively he was going to need help. And he knew just the man for the job.

Naturally the only person who came to mind had been the boy that had gone above and beyond to prove himself a capable and hardworking man. His right hand man, his Secretary of the Treasury, and the person he thought of as a son. Alexander Hamilton had not been pleased when told of his resignation. Even less happy when he heard that Jefferson was going to run to take his place. Never the less, Alexander wrote the address and it was by far the best thing he had ever written if you asked George. Martha had agreed completely, she loved Alexander just as much as he did.

It was outside his office that both men stood there not knowing what to say. They had fought together in a war and then worked together to get the nation on its feet. So many years and know that era was coming to an end had hurt both of them.

 _~Flashback~_

" _It's not too late you know, I could still redact the entire speech. You could still continue to serve." Alexander had said with a small smile, but a pain in his eyes that drowned out any mirth to be had._

 _With a sigh George gestured with his head to follow him out. Without needing to be actually told they both fell in step together._

" _You know why I'm doing this Hamilton. My work here is done, it's time for someone new to take the reigns. Bring something different, but good for the country."_

" _But Jefferson?" Alexander practically whined._

" _He may not even win Hamilton, put that worry from your mind for now. Maybe it's time you thought about your own future. I'm sure your wife would be happy to for you to have more time for the family."_

" _But I can't just stop now! I have so many plans and now they're more crucial than ever with a new president coming into play."_

" _It was just a suggestion Hamilton."_

 _They had made it out front where a carriage was waiting to take him home. All of his things had been loaded into the back, all that was left was himself. Turning to Alexander he put a heavy hand on his shoulder._

" _I trust the people to do what is right for this country, you I trust most of all. Everything will work out son, trust me."_

 _A real hint of a smile worked its way into Alexander's face. "Don't call me son."_

 _George nodded before climbing into the carriage. But before closing the door he added, "Don't be a stranger Alexander, come by to visit. Martha would love to have another stomach to cook for."_

 _That had been the last time he ever saw Alexander Hamilton._

 _~End of Flashback~_

Now sitting in his home on the outside edge of campus, George Warren couldn't help to think how he left Alexander that day. He knew deep down that it was the right thing to do and he had no way of knowing everything that was to come. But to still hurt to think that he had all but abandoned the man he saw as a son. Then he had gone and caught pneumonia and died from the fever. He never got the chance to properly say goodbye to the man and wasn't there when shit hot the fan.

When George Warren was almost twenty five he started having weird dreams of a leading an army to death, to war, to losses, to victory, and eventually running a country. It was shortly after marrying Martha did everything come back to him. Lucky for him, the same went for his wife. And they were so glad to have found each other again that it didn't register until later about the possibility of others coming back as well.

And boy did that oversight come back to bite him in the ass. He had been teaching at the university for years by then and not a single student was strange in the way he and his wife were. Not even a hint of weirdness. Then that changed.

With Jefferson and Burr of all people. That had been a nightmare. But then Angelica Skylar came along which wasn't so bad. With her came the knowledge of her sisters and three young men he knew all too well. Things had been looking up, if only there wasn't one missing. Alexander hadn't shown up anywhere at the university and according to the youngest of them, he hadn't been at the high school either. And that had worried him something fierce. Because they were all coming together in a small area, but not Alexander?

What if he hadn't left his native island home this time around? Or what if h had never had the chance by dying young? The thoughts just got worse as time moved on. And then something unbelievable happened.

Alexander Hamilton showed up. Looking through his papers, sitting at his desk without permission, getting into a near fight with Jefferson, and it all seemed like it was too god to be true that everything was back to normal. And it was.

He didn't remember anything about the past. Didn't even know his own self. It didn't stop this Alexander, Alex Hathaway, from being any less persistent, clever, irritating, brilliant, or intolerable. But it still hurt to know that his son didn't remember him at all. Martha was just as distressed. Especially about how thin George commented on him being.

"Doesn't he eat?" she asked as she was making their dinner that night. Worry etched on her face.

"Probably not as much as he should. He looks like a little shove would send him sprawling to the ground."

"Well, we'll just have to change that then." His wife got a look in her eyes and George suddenly felt bad for boy. He would be stuffed sick if Martha got her way. And and she usually did when she really wanted something.

"I'm not sure how we'd even get him over here dear, he's already suspicious of me. Maybe when some time has passed and I get to know him a bit better."

She looked him hard in the eyes. "Do you know how much weight he could lose in the time if he continues to not feed himself?!"

Sighing, he gave in because he knew a lost battle when he saw one. A battle with his wife was always a lost battle to him. The woman would have made a great commander in the past if given a chance.

"I'll do my best, that's all I can promise at this point."

He was rewarded with a kiss and a hot plate of food. "Thank you honey, that's all I ask."

While digging into his plate George thought about how long a year it was turning out to be. Oddly enough, if it was for Alexander, the year might not be so bad after all.

 **Alright guys I know this was a short chapter, but this was written after I made all my revisions so I'm a little worn out. Hope you like it and don't forget to favorite, follow, or leave me a cmmment!**


	13. Tale of Two Hearts

**Author's Note: Hello again my Ham Fams! Two updates within a month? Crazy right, I know, but you never know when inspiration strikes! Now I don't Hamilton, but I am a fan and therefor I will be borrowing from it to create this original storyline.**

 _~Satisfied~_

" _I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days. I remember those solider boys tripping over themselves to win our praise. I remember that dreamlike candlelight like a dream you can't quite place. But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face. I have never been the same."_

There were many times in his eighteen years that John Lawrence was taken by surprise. Sadly to his own admission, he never quite obtain the ability of hindsight. This fact came back to bite him in the ass many times. Some events weren't so bad as they were more embarrassing than anything else. Like his birthday parties, always thrown on the same date without change, but he would always jump when he entered his living room to find all his family and friends waiting for him. His family found it hilarious, his friends teased him, and it became a long standing joke. Then there were the less funny things, like being surprised when he finally got to kiss the prettiest girl in his grade at a dance in middle school. The surprise wasn't even the kiss, he had asked her to be his date, but the result had thrown him. It felt like nothing, no sparks, no fireworks, nothing. So many times he had heard from other guys that kissing was supposed to be life changing. John had thought maybe she just wasn't the right girl for him and in the proceeding year kissed another two girls and found the results the same.

Then came his fifteenth birthday (and the surprise of such party) and he found himself in his kitchen pantry with his friend Dylan. And boy was that a surprise of a surprise, his friend was gay! Not only that, but John had found himself kissing back and liking it. So came the third shock of the evening. So he was gay. Well then. At least his parents seemed alright with it when they walked in on their make out session. That had lead to a rather embarrassing talk later that he would soon rather forget entirely. The relationship with Dylan didn't last long as they both decided it was better to remain friends. Yeah, the kissing was great, but not much else seemed to spark anything emotional.

By the time his sixteenth birthday came around John thought he was done being taken by surprise. What else at this point in his life could shock him? As if the fates themselves had heard his sarcastic ass thought and decided to challenge him, John started having odd dreams. They were about himself, but a little older, a little louder, and wearing a uniform. He was charging into battles on a stallion, surrounded by a group of similarly dressed soldiers, he the only white guy among them. He dreamt he was drinking in a bar that didn't have lightbulbs, but used candles instead. He was laughing and drinking with two other men when another two walked up. The taller one kind of faded into the background of his dream as the shorter one came into focus.

And then he woke up one night with a splitting headache and a revelation. He had been alive before. He had been a solider in the army way back during the Revolutionary War. John Laurens, so close to his current name, had lead men into battle and seen death first hand. He had fought and lived and had made the best group of friends anyone ever had! Hercules, Lafayette, and, and, Alexander…

His heart twisted painfully, now matching the pain in his head. Alexander Hamilton, the man had taken his breath away from that first meeting. The short little immigrant was larger than life! The way he talked so passionately about the way the country should be and how he agreed with John about blacks having more value than anyone gave credit for. Alexander could get anyone excited about practically anything at all with his command of language. The way he dreamed the future being was something John wanted to be apart of, to be apart of Alexander's world.

Then John Lawrence remembered John Lauren's heart being crushed by events after the meeting between his friend and one Elizabeth Schuyler. Of course Alexander fell in love with her. She was beautiful, charming, sweet, and it helped that she was the second daughter to a rich Scottish politician. He remembered the wedding in all its grandeur, but at the time he couldn't help thinking how garish it all was. Or maybe he was just feeling petty and jealous over the fact the woman had won Alexander's heart when he himself couldn't.

It was hard to move on after the wedding, but he did it. He came to accept that while he had loved Alexander that Alexander might not have ever felt the same way about him. No matter how some of the letters the man wrote to John seemed to be intimate, he knew that was just how Alexander wrote. Passionately, strongly, and without restraint. Arming his shattered heart and dreams with that knowledge John moved forward. He threw himself into the war's cause, threw himself into battle, and ultimately threw himself to death's door. John Laurens had died after the war had been won without ever realizing he had died a truly free man.

After he remembered his past life, his new one changed drastically. His father had gotten a promotion and it meant that his family had to relocate. John spent all of his life in North Carolina and everything he knew was there. So why did the sound of moving to New York in the middle of the school year make him feel excited? Well, that answer became clear his first week at his new school. His friends were here! Well, most of his friends, the most important one was nowhere to be found. Hercules had found him first during third period, which had been Home Economics. Which John only took because his mother was forever laminating over the fact he couldn't cook even the basics. "Really honey, what happens when you finally meet Prince Charming? Don't you want to impress him with your skills in the kitchen? A way to a man's heart is his stomach after all!" Looking at his father's growing waist line over the years, he had no doubt that there was some truth to his mother's words. So yeah, cooking class. Hercules was taking it just because it was an easy class for him due to his memories of being a tailor.

Then Herc had dragged him to a table come lunch period and was reintroduced to the formerly fighting Frenchman, Gilbert Marie Lafayette. Still a Frenchman as his parents were French ambassadors, but god help anyone who dared to call him Gilbert. He even had the pleasure of meeting the youngest Schuyler sister Peggy. She was a firecracker of a girl with such a presence that to ignore her was damn impossible. Which was a shame as he would have gladly done so if it meant he hadn't of had to meet her sister again, Eliza. The pain, while not faded, was still there to some extent and seeing her just as beautiful and charming as she was over a hundred years ago irritated him. Over the first few weeks he just tried to be civil, tried to be nice, but it was becoming obvious he was failing as Eliza took him aside one day and asked if his behavior had to do at all with Alexander.

Apparently his crush from way back when hadn't been as secret as he had hoped it had been. All at once everything he had bottle up for a century came spilling out. He found himself yelling at how he had loved the man first and that he knew him better than anyone else. Accusing her of stealing him away just because she could as she was in a higher social standing and didn't really love him. Being so cruel as to say the only reason he married her was because she had money and that he hadn't really loved her at all. He went on and on and through it all Eliza remained utterly silent. John never even realized that his words started to come out as sobs or that fat tears were rolling down his cheeks. But when he did notice it was too late to stop them. He was surprised once again and found a pair of warm arms wrapping around his neck and that a face was pressing into his chest. Then he felt wet tears through his shirt and heard a small voice telling him 'I miss him too.'

Things became easier after that. Eliza and he had grown closer, he apologized for what he had said. He told her that while money was probably a factor in his decision to marry her, John had seen the way his best friend looked at her. And that Alexander Hamilton had married her because to him, she was his entire world. Eliza told him in return that while Alexander might not have loved him as John wished him too, that he had loved him as a friend. And John could happily live with that so long as he got to see the man again.

Now, lying in bed as Alexander Hathaway moved in a frenzy around their room gathering up everything way too early in the morning, he could say it was the truth. John still loved him, but he was content in just being his friend, close by and watching. Although he could be a little happier if Alex would learn to sleep in just a little bit.

"The orientation doesn't start for another three hours Alex, just why?"

The man looked at him as though he had grown another head. "Why? That's only three hours! And I still have to type up a new article on my blog, finish a letter I'm writing to the governor about the refusal of updating the gun laws last week, and then"

John stopped listening, it was way too early for this. Taking one of his spare pillows he flung it at the general direction of Alex's words. There was a soft thud followed by a grumble.

"That was rude."

*~Hamilton is My Jamilton~*

Angelica Skylar had remembered who she was only eleven years old. There was no denying it or pretending that her memory of her former life wasn't real. She knew it to be true because her very being told her so. Of course, being so young she didn't know what to do with this knowledge exactly, not that she could do much anyways as no one would believe her. So she did the only thing she could do, which is what she had always done, she focused on her sisters. She watched for any sign that they might one day remember who they had been, when they had been, and they could all remember together. It didn't take long for Eliza to remember, only three years after Angelica herself had. But what shocked her was when she came to find that her youngest sister, little Peggy Skylar, had always remembered. In Peggy's own little eleven year old words, "Because, duh, Ange!"

With her sisters they grew up the same way they did last time, together, watching out for each other and loving each other most of all. Angelica came to realize that her life this time around wasn't all the different than her last one. Their mother died in child birth when Peggy was brought into the world, leaving their father once again a single parent. He loved them, truly, but often spent most of his time working and providing the best he could for them. She, being the oldest and the wisest, knew that once again her place was to carry the good name of Skylar. Her future was to be successful and one day take over her father's company, marry someone from a good family, and start her own. Her mind was focused on that goal and nothing would distract her from it.

That's not to say that when Eliza and Peggy came home one day to tell her about finding Hercules, John, and Lafayette her stomach didn't do a little flip. Because she had hoped beyond hope that Alexander would have also came back. And if she hated herself a little for the way she felt she never let on.

She admits it. She had loved Alexander Hamilton from the first moment their eyes met on the balcony of the ballroom. Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame captured her from that moment onwards. He spoke so swiftly, so confidently, and she was falling. But reality was harsh so of course he was just a poor solider with no family to speak of. He had nothing that could benefit her society or wealth wise, but damn it if when he said 'hi' she forgot her own damn name. He was handsome and charming and she wanted to take him away from that place. Then Eliza told her he was hers, turning to face her younger sister she saw the truth, with eyes that were so helpless. And so Angelica had done what she always did, put her sister's happiness before her own.

The wedding, her sister's pregnancies, her own marriage, and everything in-between did nothing to alleviate her own feelings. The way her heart skipped a beat when a new letter arrived in her London home from her brother in law. She swooned easily, but no matter the letters or the words they contained, she never betrayed her sister. And she wasn't planning on starting to now that Alexander had finally made his way back. The only downside was that she couldn't hurt him for what he had done to Eliza now, because he didn't even remember it. And she was pissed about it.

"He better watch himself this time or I'm going to kill him." She muttered as she brush her hair. Orientation was in an hour and as a select upperclassman, she was asked to help out.

Thea, who was barely awake and trying to do her makeup, merely rolled her eyes.

"Just give him a chance. He seems like a nice guy and he hasn't done anything."

" _Yet_."

"Oh my God. Overreacting much? Nothing is going to happen. You won't let it, the boys won't let it, and I'm pretty sure Eliza would kick his ass this time around he tried to pull something, so can you please chill?"

Having finished her hair she left the bathroom, but not before saying over her shoulder.

"I'll chill when he actually proves he can keep it in his pants and not flirt with every girl he sees."

Thea just whispered under her breath. "Thank god I don't have a sister. Aaron would be dead by now."

 **And that does it for this chapter! Two unrequited loves and a whole lot of feelings. I just popped this out on a whim so I don't know when my next update will be, but please stay tuned. As always I would love to hear from you guys so leave a comment if you can, if not that's okay! Thank you to everyone who had favorited my story and who had followed it. It means so much that you guys enjoy it.**


End file.
